Naruto the jinchuriki to Three
by SNake57575
Summary: Naruto is the jinchuriki of three Biju the Kyubi and two others, Naruto met all three at a young age, and on the same night Naruto finds two people two help him in his journey to become the best ninja ever (Narutoharem, multibloodline, smarterNaruto, strongNaruto(Hopefully not godlike that's not my goal))
1. Chapter 1 Intro I know why

**Hello all and welcome this is my first Naruto story, i hope you all enjoy reading it**

**i don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki eight year old boy with violet eyes and sunny blond hair the only exception being the blood red tips to his blond spikes was currently sitting on the top of the Hokage monument under the watch of a hidden ANBU agent with a cat mask and long purple hair and unofficially a purple fanned out ponytailed brown pupil less eyed special jonin, watching the sun set although he didn't plan to stay long. He needed to get to a hiding spot. Why you may ask, why would a eight year old need to hide?, well Naruto was an orphan as well as the container of three daemons not that he knew the latter neither did most of the village, they thought he only contained one. But the one everyone knew the boy contained was none other than the Kyubi no Kitsune, perpetrator of an attack on the leaf village eight years ago on the night of Naruto's birth. After the beast went on a rampage the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was left with only one option seal the beast into a new born child, and only one fit the bill, little Naruto. For most of Naruto's life he had been mistreated, having no parents he was placed in the orphanage much to the dismay of the few that would have taken the boy in such as Tsume Inuzuka, the boy's mothers teammate, Mikoto Uchiha the boy's mother's other teammate, Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan head and friend of Naruto's father same story for Shikaku's two team mates Inoichi Yamanaka the Yamanaka clan head and Choza Akimichi the Akimichi clan head, Tsunade Senju, the boy's godmother and mother's sensei, Jiraiya of the Sanin, the boy's godfather and the boy's father's sensei and finally the boy's mothers favourite students Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki. Most of these people vowed to help the blond the only two who didn't were Jiraiya and Tsunade who were both told by the village elders that the boy had perished with his parents. Once the reinstated Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi decided to have ANBU watch over Naruto Yugao immediately put her hand up for the job hoping to keep the child from harm which on the nights she was watching him she did but she couldn't watch him all the time so Naruto had suffered at the hands of the idiotic people that thought he was the Kyubi incarnate. Yugao watched Naruto as the sun dropped below the horizon and he stood up. Yugao and Anko who were both watching over Naruto, Yugao officially and Anko unofficially, the duo followed him as he walked down the Hokage monument, and descending to the streets of Konoha and headed off towards the most dangerous place in Konoha. Training ground forty four AKA 'The Forest Of Death'. Naruto ducked through backstreets, parks and alleyways anything to keep out of the public's eyes, but it was not to be as, as Naruto drew within a stone's throw of his destination a drunken chunin spotted him and threw a half empty bottle of Sake at the boy who was looking the other way. Both Yugao and Anko were too far away to intercept the bottle and so Naruto was hit in the head with the bottle and fell to the ground unconscious. The chunin was about to call for a mob but before he could he was run through by a sword, Yugao's sword to be precise. Before anyone spotted the downed Naruto Anko had picked him up and rushed away to a safe place.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a strange place it looked like a sewer but he knew it wasn't, A) it didn't smell like one, B) he knew all the sewers in Konoha and this wasn't one of them. Naruto looked up to the ceiling something catching his attention, when he looked up he saw them four pipelines running along the ceiling one blue, the other three blood red the three blood red ones leading off to one place, Naruto got up and followed the three blood red pipes. Naruto walked for a while following the pipes, eventually coming to a room with three huge cells in it all that was holding the bars shut were pieces of paper with the Kanji for seal on them. All at once three pairs of eyes snapped open one set behind each set of bars, one pair with black sclera, gold irises, and four pointed star shaped pupils, the next with white sclera, blood red irises and slitted pupils, the last orange sclera and that's it no iris or pupil

"**So our jailor finally shows himself"** spoke the blood red pupils

"**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe he looks so small and scrawny are you sure I can't manipulate him even a little bit?"** questioned the gold Irises sounding a little insane

"**Aren't you the one who said not even you would wish what happened to this boy on another person?"** questioned Orange eyes

"**ENOUGH both of you"** yelled red eyes as he moved out of the shadows revealing himself to be a giant fox with orange fur and nine swaying tails

"**You're no fun Kurama"** spoke gold eyes revealing himself to be another giant creature this time a large sandy brown Tanuki with weird blue squiggles on its body and one tail

"**Would you shut that insane mouth of yours Shukaku"** spoke orange eyes revealing himself to be a giant fiery red four tailed ape

"**Make me Goku"** spoke the Tanuki dubbed Shukaku

"**If you two don't shut up I will rip you into so many pieces nothing would be able to put them together"** spoke the fox dubbed Kurama

"**Yes were here to talk to our jailor not fight"** spoke the ape dubbed Goku

"You mean me?" questioned Naruto making all three great beasts turn to him

"**Yes Boy we mean you"** said Kurama

"Um ok so what are we going to talk about and why did you call me your jailor?" asked Naruto

"**Because the Yondaime Hokage sealed the three of us into you on the night of your birth Naruto"** said Goku, Naruto looked at the great beast confused

"**On the night of your birth a masked man forcibly extracted me from my previous container and placed me under a genjutsu and forced me to attack the leaf village after a small skirmish the Yondaime relieved the man of his control over me and I fell into a sleep"** spoke Kurama

"**That's when me and my previous container and Shukaku's previous container attacked the Yondaime the two of them were under the same masked man's genjutsu. The Yondaime killed both our containers and in the process unknowingly released us"** spoke Goku

"**I was still under the man's genjutsu not sure about Goku over there so I started attacking the Yondaime but he managed to get the three of us in the same area and Kurama's previous container used a special ability to contain us while the Yondaime sealed us in you"** spoke Shukaku surprisingly serious

Naruto quickly looked at the three great beasts

"Wait you three are Bijus aren't you?" questioned Naruto somewhat shocking the three beasts

"**Yes child we are"** said Kurama

"So what is it you want I'm sure you didn't just tell me that to pass the time?" questioned Naruto

"**How 'bout you release us?"** questioned Shukaku

"Not happening you crazy Tanuki" said Naruto making said Crazy Tanuki grin like a madman

"**Worth a shot"** said Shukaku

"**Well seeing as we're not getting out at any time soon we're each going to give you power to make you strong" **said Kurama

"What's in it for you?" asked Naruto

"**We don't want a weak container it reflects badly on us as well as because of the damned seal if you die we die with you and even if we will reform in a few years dying is fucking painful" **said Shukaku. Naruto was studying the three biju with a studying gaze, before nodding

"Ok what do I need to do?" asked Naruto

"**Tear a hand sized piece of these bits of paper"** spoke Kurama, Naruto glared at Kurama again before nodding and doing as instructed for all three biju

"So what happens now? Asked Naruto

"**We pump our daemonic chakra into you giving you gifts that are similar to our own skills for example from me you will gain a very strong fire and earth affinity along with the ability to perform lava style ninjutsu"** spoke Goku

"**From me you gain a strong wind and earth affinity as well as being able to manipulate sand I will also give you a gourd of sand that will protect you from anything that means you harm you will have some but not complete control of the sand"** Spoke Shukaku

"**And from me you will receive a very strong wind and fire affinity as well as you will be able to sense people's emotions like malice, rage and hatred you will have the strongest sensor skills in recorded history"** spoke Kurama

"Alright let's get this started" said Naruto

"**Alright kid this is going to hurt like hell" **said Shukaku and before Naruto could change his mind the three great beast pumped the daemonic chakra into the young blond making him black out from the pain

* * *

When Naruto awoke he saw it was dark and he was in a forest

"_Wait how am I in a forest I got knocked out on a street didn't I?"_ mentally questioned Naruto as he looked down on himself seeing his clothing still intact and no cuts or scars, his eyes caught the sight of a small fire burning with two purple haired women around it, Naruto desperately looked around for something to defend himself with, his frantic movements alerting the one of the purple haired women

"Yugao he's awake" said the woman the second woman turned to Naruto

"Naruto are you ok?" questioned the second woman jogging over to him

"Please don't hurt me" said Naruto putting his hands up in a defensive manner and closing his eyes as he did a dome of sand formed around him coming from the gourd that wasn't too far off leaning on a tree, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the dome of sand

"_It was real"_ thought Naruto happily

"Naruto we don't want to hurt you please just listen to us" spoke one of the voices, a small hole appeared in the sand dome enough that Naruto could look out, he looked at the two women, they both had purple hair and brown eyes, one had their hair tied in a fanned out ponytail and her brown eyes were pupil-less and a light brown she wore a beige trench coat over fishnet armour and an orange miniskirt, silver shin guards and she had a snake fang pendent around her neck. The other woman had darker purple hair let down and darker brown eyes with normal pupils; she wore standard ANBU Armour but didn't have a mask on

"Naruto we won't hurt you it's me Neko" said the ANBU armour wearing woman, Naruto looked at her and tilted his head to the side. Even with it being dark and him inside a dome of sand both woman could see him and had to control themselves from screaming 'cute' and glomping Naruto

"If you're Neko where's your mask?" questioned Naruto

"Right here" said Yugao pulling her cat like mask off her belt

"What do you two want?" questioned Naruto

"You're starting at the academy soon right?" asked Yugao getting a nod from the protected blond

"We want to ask you if you want us to help prepare you for the academy" spoke the other woman

"Ok" said Naruto

* * *

**i apologize if my grammar sucks, never been one for grammar**

**please review, no flaming, and haters unless they have a valid point will be shot**


	2. Chapter 2 Academy 1 A Rivalry Formed

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

A ten year old Naruto sat in a tree in the academy court yard. Today was his first day and he already knew he was way ahead of the other students he was not arrogant but he was skilled, as he knew and had masted two of the three basic ninjutsu taught at the academy while had several replacements for the other, Naruto had also masted up to chunin level chakra control exercises, had two summing contracts, masted the basics of three different Taijutsu styles, masted most basic katas for the two kenjutsu styles he was working on, had the basics down for elemental manipulation of wind, water and surprisingly Ice a Kekkei genkai he unlocked while practicing water manipulation, Naruto also had worked very hard on controlling his sand and he had the basics of sensing down. Naruto was waiting for his name to be called for which class he was in

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki?" called Iruka he was currently standing in front of all most all of his class minus Naruto who was purposely put in his class by the Hokage hoping to ease both parties pain. A few seconds after Iruka called the name a boy dropped out of a nearby tree, the boy had spikey blond hair with blood red tips to some spikes purple tips to others and then some black streaks going through his hair and he wore a dark red scarf tied around his neck somewhat under the scarf was a length of chain, he had long black arm warmer/fingerless gloves that went from the base of the fingers to his elbows and covered his palms, he wore a light grey sleeveless shirt with a dark grey oriental dragon on it, over that he wore a sleeveless black kimono and a matching pair of black pants, he had a red sash that matched the colour of his scarf he also had a pouch attached to a leather strap around his waist, his fingernails were painted with black nail polish and over the top of it all he wore a black trench coat that the left sleeve went to the elbows and the right was torn off, revealing that half of his upper arm was taken up by two tattoos one looked like a flock of falcons and the other looked like a group of snakes, on the bottom of the coat there was red flame like pattern. At the boy's waist there was a katana in a midnight black sheathe with a blood red lines going down the edges and had in the centre a silver Uzumaki swirl, lastly on the boy's back was a gourd what it contained was far beyond Iruka's guess

"Naruto Uzumaki?" questioned Iruka looking at the boy

"That's my name don't wear it out" said Naruto getting snickers from the rest of the class. Iruka just blinked then laughed

"Alright everyone, follow me to the classroom so we can get classes started" said Iruka walking off into the building his class following him, they walked through the halls of the academy going into room 107 where Iruka told the class to find a seat, Naruto being who he was waited till everyone else had taken their seats and then found the seat furthest away from as many people as he could get finding himself in the back left seat right next to the wall having no one around him in a two chair radius.

"Alright everyone as of today your training to become ninja of the leaf starts it's nice to see so many clan heirs and heiresses. My name is Iruka and for the next five years I'm your sensei" said Iruka

"Now just to break the ice I have a questioner that everyone will get so you go around the room trying to get people who share the things listed on the sheet with you so like favourite colour" said Iruka starting to hand out the paper, Iruka approached Naruto who was in a meditative position

"Don't bother sensei you hand me that piece of paper it will either freeze become soaking wet or get shredded I don't do things like this they get to know me when I say they deserve to know me" said Naruto before opening one eye

"I'm sure you understand sensei" said Naruto, Iruka looked at Naruto and could understand perfectly well why the boy was like this but….

"I'm sorry Naruto everyone has to take part" said Iruka handing Naruto the piece of paper and true to Naruto's promise the paper glowed blue for a moment before bursting into confetti

"What did I say?" asked Naruto

"I can see you're not going to participate but I can understand I'll leave it this time but this is the first and last time" said Iruka with a threatening finger pointing, Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded and went back to meditating taking in all the chakra signatures in the class room

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was seated again and Iruka started to talk again

"Alright everyone hopefully that broke the ice alright. Now one of the most basic things Ninja utilise is….?" Questioned Iruka hoping for someone to know the answer

"Chakra" spoke Naruto from his corner making everyone turn to him some having forgotten he was even there

"Very good Naruto now how who can tell me what charka is?" asked Iruka

"Chakra is used in almost all ninja techniques" spoke a pink haired girl with green eyes and an abnormally large forehead; she looked pleased with herself at her answer

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points, called tenketsu, in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning and Earth, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored like water is strong against fire while fire is strong against wind and so forth. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously" said Naruto once again gaining stares from his new classmates and teacher

"Excellent Naruto textbook answer" said Iruka

"Now who can already access their chakra raise your hands" said Iruka

Naruto and all of the clan heirs raised their hands

"Alright well I'm going to write up on the board the hand signs for a jutsu I want you to try while I help the rest of the class access their chakra" said Iruka walking over to the board writing up on the board Transformation Jutsu then underlined it before writing up the hand signs, after he did he called all the ones who couldn't access there chakra down to the front, Naruto put his head down on the desk and went to sleep

* * *

Naruto was awoken about three hours later by the sound of a bell signalling the hour lunch break had started; Naruto rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room grabbing his food on the way out. Naruto sat under the tree he had been seated in earlier that morning and ate an apple. As he ate Naruto was approached by a large group of students' or rather one student who had a small army following him

"Blondie fight me" spoke the dark haired individual

"Fuck off Uchiha I'm eating" said Naruto, said Uchiha looked at Naruto half curiously half angered

"Black hair, Onyx eyes, attitude issues, stick so far up your ass I can see it in the back of your throat" said Naruto, earning snickers from all the males in the vicinity save the Uchiha in front of Naruto

"DON'T SPEAK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT" screeched the pink haired girl from in the class. Naruto blatantly ignored her and continued eating his apple

"DON'T IGNORE ME" screeched the girl

"I SAID…. *SMACK*" said Sakura stopping when she was slapped in the face making her spin three times before falling on the ground

"Shut your screechy mouth fuckwit" said Naruto before resuming his seated position and resumed eating his apple, the Uchiha stood for five minutes watching as Naruto ate his apple, once Naruto was done

"Fight me now blonde" ordered the now dubbed Sasuke, Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up

"Fine" said Naruto walking away from his previous position to stand in the court yard the entire class following even attracting the attention of a few of the older class members including a Hyūga boy with an air of arrogance around him, a girl with brown hair tied into two buns and a boy with black hair and wired eyes. As everyone gathered around the duo a teacher appeared

"What's going on over here?" asked the chunin

"The Uchiha challenged me to a fight care to proctor for us?" asked Naruto looking back at the Chunin

"I should stop you but it's your choice to agree, Ok" said the Chunin walking over and standing between the two boys

"What conditions are you going by?" asked the chunin

"Anything goes" said Sasuke, Naruto just shrugged

"Whatever" said Naruto standing there with a bored look on his face

"Alright anything goes you two may….begin" said the chunin jumping back

Sasuke rushed at Naruto who stood there with a bored look on his face, which Sasuke promptly threw a punch at with an arrogant smirk on his face, only for his fist to be blocked by sand. Sasuke then went to kick Naruto, again blocked by sand, Sasuke jumped back before once again running in before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks all blocked by the sand

All the on lookers were shocked to say the least even Iruka who had come to see what the commotion was about, along with two of the second year students the boy with weird eyes and the girl with her hair in buns

Naruto stood perfectly still while Sasuke unleashed punch and kick after punch and kick all being blocked, once again the Uchiha jumped back and pulled out kunai and shuriken, Iruka was about to jump in and stop them as was the chunin proctor only for both of them to have their shoulders grabbed, they both turned back and saw Anko standing there shaking her head

"Don't worry" said Anko the two chunins turned back to see Naruto still giving no shits about the fights even going so far as to pull out his katana and examine the blood red blade as Sasuke threw at least five shuriken and kunai at the unaware Naruto thinking the sand wouldn't do anything how wrong Sasuke was the kunai and shuriken were all stopped by the sand, Naruto had to stifle a yawn as he then chose to examine his fingernails. Sasuke growled before flipping through hand signs at a reasonable speed

Again both chunins were about to jump in stopped again by Anko who was still shaking her head

"Stop worrying" said Anko

Naruto looked up as Sasuke finished his hand signs the last one being a tiger sign

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Sasuke launching a fireball at Naruto, Naruto at this point had a look of concentration on his face as the slow moving fireball drew closer the fireball hit and created a small explosion and some smoke

Once the smoke cleared everyone saw Naruto standing there with his sand shield still up but instead of the sandy brown it was a light blue colour, Sasuke who saw this scowled before dropping to the ground

"Used a little too much chakra Uchiha" said Naruto turning on the balls of his feet as the sand retreated into the gourd on his back. Naruto walked around the corner when he heard a yell

"NARUTO" yelled a boys voice that sounded familiar, Naruto turned

"Lee, Ten-chan?" questioned Naruto as he saw two people approaching

* * *

**Please tell me what the fight scene was like if you like or don't like**

**And please ****review**


	3. Chapter 3 Academy 2 Heritage Revealed

**Hello again everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Now before we begin i would like to address a couple of things**

**Naruto's Harem will be Karin, Kin, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten not likely to change, not impossible but very unlikely**

**The people affected by Naruto containing Shukaku and Son Goku will still be there but will have altered styles of fighting**

**Last thing there will be Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Civilian council bashing**

* * *

Two and a half years into Naruto's five years Naruto sat in the academy listening to Iruka talking

"Alright that covers the basics of Genjutsu is there any other ninja arts anyone would like to know about?" asked Iruka

"Iruka sensei" said Naruto raising his hand

"Yes Naruto?" asked Iruka

"Could you tell us about Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto

"Well I personally know very little of the art, only knowing that Fuinjutsu are a type of jutsu that seals objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fuinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone" said Iruka

"Do you know where I could find information on Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto

"Well normally I would say the library but I know that there is a very limited amount of knowledge there as well" said Iruka, interrupted from his thought process as the day's final bell rang out signalling it was time to go

"Alright class remember we have Taijutsu practice tomorrow dress appropriately" said Iruka everyone slowly walked out of the building Naruto walked away avoiding as many people as he could quickly walking to the Hokage monument where he sat on top and looked out over the village

* * *

"Hey Anko sensei" said Naruto as Anko was sneaking up on him

"Damn you, and your sensing ability" said Anko

"Hey Anko you wouldn't have any idea where I could get books on Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto

"Why do you ask Naruto?" asked Anko

"I found a book the other day and it was on Uzushiogakure and the Uzumakis and there amazing sealing abilities I just want to see if I have any talent for it" said Naruto

"Well" said Anko adopting a thinking pose, Yugao then jumped out of the tree line from behind the two

"Anko what do you think do you think he's ready for at least half of it?" asked Yugao greatly confusing Naruto

"That's' what I'm thinking about I mean he's at least high genin low chunin by my mark now" said Anko

"Yeah I'd say the same besides he wants to learn his clan's art who are we or the Hokage to refuse besides you and I both know that she made enemies but not as many" said Yugao

"Yeah I think it's time" said Anko before the duo turned back to a very confused Naruto

"Naruto Hokage's office now" said Yugao disappearing in a swirl of leaves, Naruto and Anko both followed suit.

* * *

Shortly afterwards the three were standing in the Hokage's office

"Ah Anko, Yugao and Naruto what can I do for you three today?" asked Hiruzen

"Hokage-Sama could you remove the ANBU?" asked Yugao in a serious one, Hiruzen nodded and dismissed his three hidden ANBU

"_**Kid one more left corner behind the Hokage"**_ spoke Kurama in Naruto's head, Naruto threw a Kunai at the place and low and behold an ANBU with a blank mask dropped to the floor in an ever-growing pool of his own blood. The other three occupants of the room looked at Naruto shocked

"Kyubi sealed in me plus I have the super sensing he gave me" said Naruto deadpanning

"Yugao what is so important you request me to send out the ANBU?" asked Hiruzen, Yugao pointed her thumb at Naruto

"Both Anko and I think he should be told of his mother, he knows about his clan he knows about their abilities and he wishes to learn sealing what better way than the Uzumaki scrolls?" asked Yugao

"Alright" said Hiruzen

"Naruto your mother was a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, she was a lovely woman despite her temper, she was one of the best kunoichi of her generation highly skilled at Kenjutsu and when combines with her Fuinjutsu she was very hard to stop, here's a picture" said Hiruzen reaching into his desk pulling out a picture and handing it to Naruto the picture was of a red haired woman wearing ANBU armour with a katana at her waist. Naruto blinked put the picture on the Hokage's desk and pulled his katana still in its sheathe out of the holder and looked at it then back to the photo

"This katana….." said Naruto

"Belonged to your mother yes" said Yugao, Naruto's eyes started to tear up, the elderly Hokage looked down at Naruto

"Naruto there is something more I need to show you but first we should gather you things from your apartment" said Hiruzen, Naruto looked at him confused

"I'm showing you to the Uzumaki clan compound my boy there you will find plenty of learning material on sealing" said the elderly Hokage standing up

"Ok thanks gramps" said Naruto walking towards the door

"We best do this quickly I don't the paperwork to overflow my desk" said Hiruzen

"Gramps why not use shadow clones?" asked Naruto

The Hokage looked at Naruto had he just given him the answer to defeating his greatest enemy, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor, god of shinobi hadn't thought of the simplest thing and an academy student not even a genin had thought of the answer *Bang* Hiruzen slammed his head against the wall *Bang* and again

"How *Bang* How could I have not thought of that *Bang*" questioned Hiruzen

"It happens to the best of us" said Naruto, Hiruzen smacked his head against the wall a couple more times before calming down

* * *

Within half an hour Naruto was standing outside a fenced compound with his two senseis and the Hokage beside him he cut his palm with a kunai and rubbed his bloodied hand on the gate of the compound. The gate flashed and swung open

"Well Naruto go on" said the Hokage

"What you're not coming with me?" asked Naruto

"No we can't there are seals on the compound that only allows people with Uzumaki blood to enter" said Hiruzen

"Oh Okay I guess I'll see you three later" said Naruto walking into the compound with his bag on his back that had everything from his apartment that he now had moved out of. Naruto walked through the compound and saw the clan swirl markings on all the buildings. Naruto walked down the streets of the compound looking at all of the buildings he saw a lot of homes, a few training grounds, an armoury and a library. Naruto went to the clan heads house it was a two story house on the bottom floor were the usual house requirements a rather large lounge room, a laundry, a large kitchen and a large dining room, heading upstairs Naruto found nine bedrooms and bathrooms between the bedrooms. After Naruto had finished exploring his new home he created ten shadow clones to unpack his things then went off to the library he had seen earlier. Naruto walked into the clan library and immediately his jaw dropped. From the outside the building looked like it was maybe ten by ten metres but inside it was at least thirty times bigger. Again Naruto summoned shadow clones this time however he created about three hundred, they all dispersed and looked around at all of the scrolls and books. The real Naruto looked around and his eyes immediately locked onto a door. Walking over to the room he read what was on the door plate

"Stasis training?" questioned Naruto looking at the plate before spying a book on a pedestal next to the room entitled 'Stasis training a complete guide'. Naruto deciding he had nothing better to do opened the book and started to read

'Stasis training is done with a combination of seals around a room, these seals create a field around the room so that the one in the room experiences a slower passage of time. One hour outside of the room is a month inside the room, it is possible to use this room for anything from practicing and perfecting various ninjutsu to reading and studying books and scrolls. Also while in the room the ageing process does not occur, the one drawback to using this room is that people have to build up the amount of time they can use it, most only being able to use the room for several hours on the outside' Naruto continued reading the book but after finishing the first two pages was already creating a clone to tell the other clones to gather all the books in the library and bring them to this room. After about half an hour Naruto was in the stasis room with all of the books from the library with him, Naruto quickly double checked the book he found to make sure he did everything right before activating the room closing the door behind him sealing the room so he could train.

**#Next day at the academy#**

Naruto stood under a tree watching as two civilian girls 'fought' each other, if one could even call it that, the two of them were scratching each other, pulling the others hair and anything but fighting properly. After another minute of their 'fight' Iruka called the match

"Alright Naruto you're up" said Iruka, Naruto pushed off the tree and walked over to the sparing ring

"Who's your opponent today?" asked Iruka

"Sasuke, anything goes" said Naruto Iruka nodded, Sasuke smirked and stepped up to the sparing ring

"You ready to lose dobe?" questioned Sasuke snidely

"Shut up Teme" said Naruto dropping into a stance the student's didn't recognise

"Another style dobe?" questioned Sasuke, Naruto didn't respond

"Are you two ready?" asked Iruka getting a nod from both students as Sasuke dropped into his taijutsu style

"Then begin" said Iruka jumping back as he started the match between the most destructive of his students

Naruto charged forwards at Sasuke who had already pulled out two kunai. Sasuke threw the weapons at the blond only for the kunai to be blocked by Naruto's sand. In the blink of an eye Naruto was in front of Sasuke and quickly delivered a punch to the dark haired Uchiha's jaw, Sasuke used the momentum of the punch and flipped back landing on his hands and kicked at Naruto's chest. Naruto lazily dodged to the left, before delivering a sweeping kick trying to knock Sasuke of his hands. The kick was successful but Sasuke fell over Naruto landing on his feet behind Naruto before flipping back and pulling out two more kunai only attached to the kunai were two pieces of paper. Naruto smirked when he saw those pieces of paper

"Really getting that serious teme or is this desperation?" asked Naruto his taunt getting the desired reaction, Sasuke growled before he flung the two projectiles as fast as he could only for them to be stopped by Naruto's sand which formed a dome around the kunai as the paper tags exploded. Before the sand receded Naruto leapt over the dome and landed in a roll and rolled in front of Sasuke slapping the Uchiha in the chest pushing him back making the Uchiha fall to the ground, Naruto stood up stifling a yawn

"Well that was boring" said Naruto turning away from the still down Sasuke who couldn't move it looked almost like he was weighed down by something

"What the hell did you do dobe?" ordered Sasuke

"Never let an Uzumaki mark you with a seal" said Naruto turning to Iruka

"Call the match he won't be getting up" said Naruto

"Bullshit Sasuke-Kun can beat you any day" screeched a pink Banshee

"Oh yeah if he's so good how come there isn't even a scratch on me?" questioned Naruto glaring at Sakura

"That's only because of that sand if you didn't have that Sasuke-kun would kick your ass" said Sakura before thirty kunai and shuriken littered the ground around her

"Opps so sorry I must have slipped" said Tenten without the slightest hint of sincerity as she walked over

"Now now Ten-Chan don't lie you were testing you bitch detector technique again weren't you" said Naruto

"You caught me Naru-kun" said Tenten holding her hands in a defensive manner. Naruto turned back to Iruka

"You going to call the match or do I have to crush Sasuke's chest?" asked Naruto, Iruka snapped out of his confusion and saw that Sasuke was still lying on the ground absolutely fuming at the loss

"Right sorry winner Naruto" said Iruka, Naruto walked out of the ring and help collect Tenten's weapons

"Well seeing as I'm done I'm going to help Ten-chan with her weapon practice" said Naruto walking off with Tenten

* * *

**Please ****review**


	4. Chapter 4 Academy 3 Genin Exams

******Now i am going to say i make no promises for steady or even predictable updates with this story i am sorry but my brain doesn't work like a normal persons**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sat in the back corner of the academy class he had been in for the last five years. Now fifteen Naruto was taking the genin exams with the rest of his class today and as usual Naruto sat alone in the back corner of the class waiting for Iruka to show to start the exams. Naruto wore what he did on the first day of the academy but now in addition to his mother's sword he had a second one. Now both swords were attached to Naruto's back in an X shape under his gourd of sand. The second sword was in a midnight black sheathe with golden edging as well as a red Uzumaki swirl in the centre of it along with a glowing chain on it, this second sword was called the Shadow Star and the sword was sentient. The sword itself was a manifestation of Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto found part of his mother's soul in the seal holding back his three beasts he managed to extract the portion of soul from the seal without damaging the seal. Kushina had limited time once her soul was removed from the seal, Naruto being adept at forging weapons had a spare katana he had forged and working quickly Naruto sealed his mother's soul into the sword saving Kushina. So now Naruto had his mother along with three great daemons inside his mind. The Shadow Star was a weapon with a midnight black hilt but the blade was an azure blue, it could shot chakra chains from anywhere on the weapon, could conduct most chakra and most importantly could only be wielded by those deemed worthy by Kushina. Currently there were only two worthy wielders Naruto and Tenten, Sasuke had tried to steal Shadow Star only for the blade to burn Sasuke's hand and shoot a chain out of the blade forcing Sasuke to continue to hold the burning blade until Naruto removed it himself. Sasuke still hadn't gotten over it.

Iruka walked into the room

"Alright everyone today's the day the genin exams" spoke Iruka as he started to hand out tests

"The Exam is split into three sections, a written section that you will complete now, a weapons portion to see your skill with kunai and shuriken and finally a ninjutsu portion where you will be asked to perform a jutsu in front of the instructors" said Iruka

"_Wait that's it?"_ questioned Kushina

"_It's so the civilian kids can live their parents dreams of being ninja"_ said Naruto mentally

"_**That's fucking crazy and you know that's true when it's coming from me"**_ came the voice of the crazy one tailed Tanuki Shukaku. Naruto was so engrossed in the conversation with his tenants that he missed Iruka put the test on his desk

"Alright everyone turn over and begin" said Iruka drawing Naruto out of his conversation with his tenants

"_**Um Naruto you are aware there is a genjutsu placed on the test aren't you?"**_ questioned Goku

"_Yes Goku I know"_ said Naruto

"_**Just thought I should check you have made mistakes like that in the past"**_ spoke Goku

"_Thanks"_ thought Naruto as he broke the genjutsu and started to answer the questions on the paper

* * *

After the written test the class had a break while Iruka marked the tests Naruto sat alone in a tree and ate an apple masking his presence to anything short of the Hokage or Anko and Yugao, once Iruka marked the tests everyone moved onto the weapon proficiency test. The lowest score belonged to Sakura with a 3 with Kunai and a 2 with Shuriken while the highest was Sasuke Uchiha with 10 for kunai and 9 for shuriken, Naruto purposely got a 7 with both just like her purposely scored exactly 75% on the written exam. The final test was a jutsu test and everyone was asked to perform a clone jutsu and create at least three good clones, Naruto being unable to use basic clone jutsus used a shadow clone creating two enough for him to pass given the difficulty of the jutsu

Once the tests had been completed Iruka called all the graduates strangely the whole class into the classroom

"Alright everyone you are expected to be here tomorrow at nine 'oclock for team placements" said Iruka everyone nodding

"Now I have an announcement to make" said Iruka everyone broke out into whispers before their attention was drawn back to Iruka with a fake cough

"The rookie of the year this year is" said Iruka taking a pause for dramatic effect not that it really mattered to anyone with half a brain who had already figured it out

"Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka

"Suck that Dobe" said Sasuke turning to Naruto who was busy examining Shadow star

"Oi listen to me when I'm talking to you" ordered Sasuke Naruto flicked his katana out to the side as if flicking something off it before he re-sheathed it and turned to Iruka

"Sensei can we go now?" asked Naruto

"Don't ignore Sasuke-Kun you loser" said Sakura

"Yes everyone is dismissed" said Iruka before Sakura or Sasuke could yell at Naruto he was already gone a swirl of sand

Naruto was now in the shopping district of Konoha to be specific he was outside a weapon shop Tenten worked at own by her adopted father Jutan Higarashi. Naruto entered the store a bell signalling his entrance

"Ah Naruto wondered when I'd see you again" said Jutan from behind the counter

"Yeah well have you seen Tenten around I requested a custom made sword she said she'd take a crack at making" said Naruto

"Ah so that's what she's been working on for the last week" said Jutan

"Yeah what she didn't tell you?" questioned Naruto

"Oh she told me but not specifically who it was for" said Jutan looking at Naruto with a studying gaze for a moment

"Yes well have you seen her?" asked Naruto fidgeting under the man's gaze

"I think she's downstairs let me go get her" said Jutan walking away from the counter and into a back room. He returned a few moments later with Tenten in tow she had in her hands a sword in a black sheathe with a golden handle the sheathe had silver edging to it along with a gold Uzumaki spiral in the centre

"Hey Ten-Chan" said Naruto as Tenten approached

"Hi Naru-kun" said Tenten as she walked out from behind the counter

"So here's the sword" said Tenten handing Naruto the sword, Naruto un-sheathed the blade ever so slightly enough that he could see the purple metal the blade was made from

"Like you requested chakra conducting for any kind of chakra, purple coloured metal" said Tenten

"Is there some place I could quickly test it?" asked Naruto

"Yes follow me" said Tenten leading him out the back of the store getting a wink from her father as she did, once outside Naruto saw it looked almost like a small training ground there were training dummies, weights and targets perfect for an aspiring weapon's expert.  
Naruto looked at Tenten before grabbing his new blade and walking forwards to a training dummy, fully drawing the purple blade. Once the blade was out of the sheathe Naruto bolted towards one training dummy slicing and slashing at it before skidding to a stop the other side of the dummy and re-sheathing the blade. Tenten looked on curiously as Naruto slowly put the blade back in its sheathe. A 'click' was heard signalling the blade was fully re-sheathed and then to Tenten's surprize the training dummy Naruto had attacked fell to pieces. Naruto turned to Tenten with a smirk

"Excellent" said Naruto before he stood up and walked over to Tenten who was smiling

"Well what do you think?" questioned Tenten

"It's perfect Ten-Chan" said Naruto lightly kissing Tenten on the cheek making her blush

"Thank you" said Naruto

"You never did tell me what you need a third sword for" said Tenten

"You'll see all in good time my dear" said Naruto with a smirk

"You're no fun Naru-Kun" said Tenten pouting

"You will see but not now" said Naruto

"Fine" said Tenten the duo went back inside and Naruto paid for his sword and left going home

* * *

**#Next day at the academy#**

Naruto again sat alone in the back corner of the classroom waiting for Iruka to show up. He now had all three swords strapped to his waist and was observing the class trying to work out who his team would be

"_It won't be Sasuke or Sakura I made damn sure of that"_ thought Naruto

"_It won't be the Yamanaka the Nara or the Akimichi"_ said Kushina

"_**I'm fairly sure it won't be any of the civilian children otherwise the parents would complain to the Hokage" **_said Goku

"_That leaves Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Sai"_ thought Naruto who was soon to get his answers as Iruka walked thought the door holding a clipboard

"Alright everyone listen up cause I'm only telling you your teams once" said Iruka

"Team one…" said Iruka Naruto zoned out until his name was called or something interesting happened

"HA SUCK THAT INO-PIG TRUE LOVE CONCURS ALL" screeched Sakura after Iruka revealed team seven to be Sasuke, Sai and Sakura

"Sakura SHUT UP" yelled Naruto leaking some of his KI enough to frighten her

"Thank you Naruto" said Iruka Naruto then stopped leaking his KI and Iruka continued reading out teams

"Alright team eight Shino, Hinata and Kiba" said Iruka

"Finally Team ten Ino, Shikamaru and Choji" said Iruka

"Iruka sensei?" questioned Naruto raising his hand

"Yes Naruto?" questioned Iruka looking at Naruto

"What about me you didn't call my name?" questioned Naruto

"No one cares about you Naruto-Baka" said Sakura before a glowing chain shot out of the desk behind Sakura and wrapped around her neck chocking her

"Naruto stop that this instant" ordered Iruka

"It's not me" said Naruto jumping up holding his hands in a defensive position

"You're the only one in the class who can use Chakra chains" said Iruka

"_Mum stop it you're getting me in trouble"_ thought Naruto

"_That bitch disserves it though"_ said Kushina

"_I know but stop it"_ thought Naruto as he said this; the chain disappeared from around Sakura's neck

There were a few moments of silence

"Iruka sensei you didn't answer my question" said Naruto

"Oh right sorry" said Iruka before looking down at the clipboard

"It says here you need to report to the Hokage's office" said Iruka

"Ok then bye" said Naruto disappearing in a swirl of sand appearing just outside the tower. Naruto walked in and up to the Hokage's office where he knocked on the door

"Enter" said Hiruzen from the other side of the door, Naruto entered the room to see Hiruzen there and to his left was Yugao

"Ah Naruto there you are" said Hiruzen

"I was told by Iruka-sensei to come here" said Naruto

"That's right Naruto as you may have worked out you don't have a team" said Hiruzen making Naruto's happiness deflate a little bit

"But Naruto that is because I'm taking you on as my full time apprentice" said Yugao

"What really sensei?" questioned Naruto looking at Yugao getting a nod from the woman

"AWESOME" yelled Naruto jumping for joy

"Now Naruto there is another reason I called you here" said Hiruzen

"Something else old man?" questioned Naruto

"Yes this isn't to do with becoming genin or anything this is about your clan" said Hiruzen instantly gaining Naruto's full attention

"Well as you are aware you are the last known member of the Uzumaki clan" said Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto

"As such there is something you must do for your clan and the village" said Hiruzen

"What's that old man?" questioned Naruto

"Naruto my boy tell me what do you know of the C.R.A?" questioned Hiruzen

* * *

**Please ****Review and thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5 Wave 1 The Great Reveal

**I don't Own Naruto Sadly otherwise Sakura would have died at some stage ****horribly :(**

* * *

It had been a month since the genin teams were formed. Naruto and Yugao had only gone on C-ranks given that A) Yugao and Anko were both adamant that Naruto was strong enough to take them and B) no villager would want Naruto doing their chores. Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument. Naruto had finished his training for the day about half an hour ago and was now watching the village from a top the Hokage monument while waiting for Tenten. He had asked her to meet him on top of the monument; he had something he had to tell her. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten as she approached him she had no idea what he wanted to tell her but this was the perfect opportunity for her she needed to tell him something as well and she promised herself that today was the day she told him

"Ten-Chan thanks for coming up here" said Naruto

"It's no problem Naru-kun whatever this is it must be important" said Tenten with a smile

"_What a beautiful smile"_ thought Naruto

"Yeah it's important well to me it is" said Naruto chuckling nervously having no idea how do say this

"So what is it you needed to tell me Naru-kun?" asked Tenten, Naruto looked at the ground and bit his lower lip

"Ten-Chan" said Naruto

"Yes Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"Would you be my girlfriend?" asked Naruto, Tenten froze

"_He wants' me to be his girlfriend yes kami yes"_ yelled a chibi Tenten running around in her head, Tenten looked up with a smile to see Naruto's eyes full of hope. Tenten then did something Naruto didn't expect Naruto was pounced upon by Tenten and the second she got a hold of him she crashed her lips into his at first he was shocked but in the blink of an eye he returned the kiss with just as much passion

Once the Duo separated Naruto turned to Tenten with a sad half smile on his face

"Ten-chan I need to tell you a couple of things" said Naruto

"What is it Naru-kun?" asked Tenten

"You know I'm the last of the Uzumaki clan in the village right?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Tenten

"Well because of that I have been placed on a thing called the Clan Restoration Act which basically means I have to take multiple wives to restore my clan" said Naruto looking at Tenten trying to gauge her reaction, she had a blank look on her face

"How many?" asked Tenten

"Huh?" questioned Naruto

"How many wives do you have to take?" asked Tenten

"Well normally it's three but the Hokage said Six so I'm guessing that my father, who I still know nothing off, was also the last of his clan making me the last of his clan too" said Naruto

"So six?" questioned Tenten getting a nod from Naruto

"Ok" said Tenten

"That's it?" asked Naruto

"No yelling at me telling me not going to happen nothing just ok?" questioned Naruto

"Yeah why you plan on doing something stupid?" asked Tenten

"Uh no I just excepted you to be a little more aggravated by this" said Naruto

"No I can understand why you have to and I've known you long enough to know that you will treat all of us equally when you find more women to make it us" said Tenten

"Oh well good" said Naruto

"You said a couple of things I take it there's more Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"Yeah there's one more thing but this one would be easier to show you" said Naruto lifting up his shirt making Tenten blush

"You perfect chest?" questioned Tenten getting a sad head shake from Naruto

"No this" said Naruto channelling chakra to his stomach revealing a seal

"A seal?" questioned Tenten

"Place you hand on it an channel chakra to your hand" said Naruto Tenten did as instructed, once she did both she and Naruto fell down Tenten falling on top of Naruto

* * *

The two awoke in the middle of a lush forest

"Where are we Naru-kun?" asked Tenten looking around

"This is my mind" said Naruto

"Follow me" said Naruto jumping off into the forest Tenten following closely behind. Tenten was confused and scared when she heard several loud crashes. Naruto grabbed Tenten's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as the duo kept leaping through the trees, eventually coming to a huge clearing in which one woman and three great beasts stood. Naruto and Tenten dropped to the ground

"**Oh so the kids back and he brought a friend"** said the giant fox with nine tails

"**Oh can I torment this one a bit?"** questioned the huge one tailed Tanuki

"You try Shukaku and I'll lock you up so tight that you won't be able to breathe" said Naruto

"**Calm down Naruto, are you going to introduce us or what?"** asked the large four tailed ape

"Tenten right?" asked the redheaded woman walking closer to Naruto and Tenten

"How do you know my name?" questioned the weapons mistress

"I think I would know the name of those worthy to wield me" spoke Kushina

"Ten-Chan this is my mother Kushina Uzumaki, or as you know her Shadow Star" said Naruto introducing Kushina and Tenten

"So the soul in Shadow Star is your mothers?" asked Tenten getting a nod from Naruto before she turned to Kushina looking at her closely before it dawned on her

"Wait Kushina Uzumaki as in Konoha's red death Kushina Uzumaki?" questioned Tenten

"One and only" said Kushina smirking

"Wow you're a legend the only person to take on all seven of the seven swordsman of the mist at the same time and still survive" said Tenten looking at Kushina in awe

"Well good to know some people know who I am" said Kushina

"Hey It's not my fault that the village hates me so much I can't even get a fucking book from the library" said Naruto

"Alright alright" said Kushina

"**Um hello crazy Tanuki waiting to be introduced here" **said Shukaku

"Right sorry" said Naruto

"Ten-chan you need to meet the other three of my tenants so you know what you're getting into" said Naruto getting a nod from Tenten

"Tenten meet Shukaku the Ichibi" said Naruto pointing to Shukaku who gave the duo a crazy ass grin

"Son Goku the Yonbi" said Naruto pointing to the great ape who bowed ever so slightly to the duo

"And Kurama the Kyubi" said Naruto pointing to Kurama

"T-t-t-t-t-t-the Kyubi" questioned Tenten

"Yes but please allow us to explain what really happened the night of the Kyubi attack" said Naruto getting a reluctant nod from Tenten

And with that Kyubi, Shukaku, Goku and Kushina told Tenten what really happened

"So you didn't want to attack Kurama you were forced out of Kushina-Sama by an Uchiha?" questioned Tenten making sure she had a grasp on it

"**Yes that's right"** said Kurama

"Tenten please just Kushina no Sama" said Kushina

"Ok… Kushina" said Tenten

"So now you know the truth about me Ten-Chan do you still want to be with me?" questioned Naruto looking scared

Tenten took Naruto into a hug

"You're still the same person nothing could change that" whispered Tenten

"Thank you" said Naruto warping his arms around Tenten before kissing Tenten on the nose

"It's okay Naruto" said Tenten. The two stayed in there embrace for a few moments

"Is this all you needed to tell me Naru-kun?" asked Tenten

"Yes" said Naruto before turning to his tenants

"Well see ya you lot" said Naruto as he and Tenten disappeared from his mindscape before any response

* * *

Naruto and Tenten both woke up lying on the ground or in Tenten's case half on the ground half and Naruto's chest, Tenten sat up blushing

"Tenten are you busy tomorrow night?" asked Naruto

"No why you have something in mind?" asked Tenten

"Keep your schedule clear I'm taking you out on a date" said Naruto with a smile

"What time?" asked Tenten

"I'll pick you up at six" said Naruto

"I'll hold you to that Naru-kun" said Tenten leaning in and kissing Naruto on the cheek before turning and jogging to the steps down from the monument where she waved to Naruto before disappearing once Tenten was out of sight a voice spoke

"_Naruto"_ said Kushina inside Naruto's mind

"_Yeah mum?"_ questioned Naruto

"_I think it's time I told you about your father"_ said Kushina

* * *

**#Meanwhile in the Hokage's office#**

"Enough these D-Ranks are doing nothing to help me get stronger I demand something better" yelled Sasuke

"KNOW YOUR PLACE GENIN" yelled the Hokage

"YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO DEMAND THINGS" yelled the Hokage

"With all due respect Hokage-Sama I believe my team is ready for a C-Rank mission" said Kakashi

"Very well Kakashi your team can have a C-Rank but you need to teach them some manners" said the Hokage with a stern glare

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter**

**Sorry if the confession to Tenten felt almost forced**

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6 Wave 2 Old Freinds New Foes

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood opposite Yugao with his sword that Tenten had made for him which he had dubbed Lilac Fire, and the sword he was given by Yugao which it turned out was his mother's sword called Crimson Moon in his hands while Yugao had one sword in her hand the two looked at each other as a breeze blew across the training field they were currently in,

As a leaf blew past the two the bolted at each other and distinctive clangs were heard as the two crossed blades however both stopped and looked off to the side as they felt a chakra signature arrive, the two turned to see a Tiger Masked ANBU there

"Hokage-Sama requests you now" said Tiger disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Thank you Tiger-San" said Yugao as she then turned to Naruto

"Well best not keep him waiting" said Yugao

"Race ya" said Naruto taking off at speed towards the Hokage tower

The two ran across the buildings of Konoha making it to the Hokage tower in record time the two ascended the stairs and walked into the Hokage's office to see him looking back at them with a very serious look on his face. Both immediately realised they were called for something important

"Yugao Naruto good I have just received a message from Kakashi who was sent with his genin team early yesterday morning on a C-rank mission which is now being upgraded to at least a B-Rank and it may yet be upgraded again he is requesting back up and you two are the two I'm choosing to send here's a copy of the mission scroll" said Hiruzen handing Yugao a scroll

"Right Naruto pack for a month meet at the gates in ten minutes" said Yugao getting a nod from her student then both disappeared in swirls of leaves

* * *

**#10 Minutes later#**

Naruto stood at the gate waiting for his sensei he was still a little annoyed that he had to go, he had already told Tenten that he would have to cancel their date. Yugao approached Naruto

"Alright you got what you need?" asked Yugao

"Yeah lets go" said Naruto, the two ninja then ran out of the village heading towards the land of waves. The duo runs for hours just running and running trying to catch up to Kakashi's team

* * *

After several hours the duo reaches a large river they stop and Yugao takes out a map

"Yep we're just outside the land of waves it's just beyond the river" said Yugao

"Alright lets go then" said Naruto taking off again applying chakra to his feet before running across the river Yugao following close behind

"You feel that?" asked Naruto looking back at his sensei

"Yeah six chakra signatures two jonin two genin one borderline genin civilian and one civilian" said Yugao

"Sound like what we should be following?" asked Naruto

"Yep come on" said Yugao darting off towards the signatures Naruto just behind her once they got close they could see the two jonin on river one inside a water dome he had gravity defying silver hair and wore the standard leaf jonin attire with the addition of a mask that covers the lower part of his face. The second jonin stood next to the first with his arm in an orb of water holding the first jonin, the second one wore blue cammo pants he had a giant blade strapped to his back and bandages covering the lower part of his face. The three genin were standing on the shoreline guarding the civilian the genin were Sasuke, Sakura and Sai and in between the two groups was a second sword wielding jonin. Before Yugao could stop him Naruto had leapt of the branch the two were observing from

* * *

**#Meanwhile# **

Sasuke was just about to pull out a kunai and rush at the water clone when

"**Santoryu Oni Giri**" called a voice and in a blur another person appeared from the tree line behind Zabuza's water clone which quickly dissipated

"Well, well, well looks like we have some new faces" said Zabuza as the new swordsman stood up revealing the gourd on his back and three swords one in each hand and the last in his mouth but what then genin immediately recognised was the hair, spikey blond hair with blood red tips to some spikes purple tips to others and then some black streaks before any of the Konoha shinobi could say anything Zabuza spoke up

"What an interesting style are you an Uzumaki kid?" asked Zabuza looking at Naruto

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki at your serves Zabuza Momochi daemon of the hidden mist" said Naruto surprisingly clearly for a man with the hilt of a katana in his mouth

"Well I might just have to test your skills personally" said Zabuza smirking as he made another water clone that he substituted with

Naruto leapt off the bank off the river flying towards Zabuza. Zabuza brought his giant blade down on Naruto only for a layer of sand to stop the downwards swing from Zabuza's blade

"What the?" questioned Zabuza as he tried to push his blade down with no success

"Let's see if you remember this" said Naruto as he swung Crimson Moon up knocking Zabuza's humongous sword away from Naruto's sand

"That's….." said Zabuza jumping back

"Kid where did you get that sword?" growled Zabuza

"It was given to me by my sensei who retrieved it from my mother's dead body to keep it safe" said Naruto as he spun around slashing at Zabuza inflicting a few small cuts on Zabuza's chest, Zabuza jumped back and looked at Naruto who charged at him again at very fast speeds

"**Santoryu Shadow Slash**" called Naruto as he created three hand sign-less shadow clones who each had the three swords Naruto had and the four Naruto's charged at Zabuza. Zabuza swung his giant blade in a horizontal slash hitting all the Narutos and they all burst into smoke and then unexpectedly one burst into water

"Here you lot have your useless sensei back" said Naruto who now had his hand in the orb of water holding Kakashi before pulling his hand out then jumping back to Zabuza slashing at him. Zabuza blocked Naruto's ferocious attacks with his giant blade. Naruto jumped back from Zabuza who brought his blade and ran at Naruto attacking him first with a horizontal slash only for it to be blocked by sand, Zabuza then brought his blade back and attacked with a downwards slash again blocked by the sand, Zabuza then slashed and hacked at Naruto all the blows being blocked by the sand. Zabuza then went for another downwards slash, Naruto instead of letting his sand take the blow crossed his blades above his head, and Zabuza's huge sword was stopped by Naruto.

"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" questioned Naruto jumping back a bit from Zabuza. Zabuza was perplexed by the question, Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow

"Insanity, is, doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again expecting shit to change, that, is crazy" said Naruto laughing a bit at the end**(Free internet cookie for who ever gets that reference)**. Zabuza again raised a non-existent eyebrow then blinked. Zabuza then sheathed his giant sword and began doing hand signs

"If kenjutsu won't work then let's test ninjutsu" said Zabuza completing his hand signs

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Zabuza as a dragon formed from the water behind him and flew at Naruto who leapt to the left to avoid the attack, Zabuza smirked when he saw blood on Naruto's leg

"Handy thanks" said Naruto as he wiped up some of the blood on his fingers then ran his fingers down the falcon tattoo on his right upper arm

"**Summoning Jutsu**" called Naruto Zabuza was leaping back expecting something huge only to see a small falcon on Naruto's right shoulder

"That, that's it?" questioned Zabuza laughing

"Looks can be deceiving" said Naruto as he did some more hand signs

"**Summoner's Art Partial Fusion**" called Naruto as he and the falcon were covered in smoke only for something to shoot out the top of the smoke, Zabuza looked up and his smirk dropped as he saw Naruto with a pair of falcon wings attached to his back flapping keeping Naruto in the air

"**Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**" called Zabuza after going through hand signs. A shark formed from the water and shot towards Naruto

"**Lava Style Lava Globs**" called Naruto spitting several balls of molten rock at Zabuza one hitting Zabuza's shark making it vaporise turning it to steam, Zabuza jumped to the side avoiding the globs of lava which hit the lake instantly cooling creating steam

"**Hiding In The Mist Jutsu**" called Zabuza as he disappeared into the mist, Naruto dropped back to the lake surface creating three clones as he did. The three clones ran into the mist

"Agh what the fuck?" came the voice of Zabuza as he came back into view again only now he had four chains wrapped around him one around each limb, Naruto walked towards Zabuza drawing Lilac Fire and was about to stab Zabuza when out of nowhere two senbon needles hit Zabuza's neck making the man fall limp

"Show yourself" called Naruto, Naruto looked around but stopped when he spotted a boy no older than him wearing a mask standing in a tree

"I thank you for your assistance I have been tracking him for weeks Zabuza is a slippery one" said the boy jumping down from the tree and walking over to Zabuza's downed body. The boy placed Zabuza over one shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walked back to the shore to see a shocked look on Sakura's face as well as on the face of the civilian, both Sasuke and Kakashi were seething, Sai was…. Sai, and Yugao looked proud

"Nicely done Naruto" said Yugao

"Naruto give me all of your techniques your weapons and all of your power, a no name orphan like you deserves no such power" said Sasuke

"And what makes you deserves it?" questioned Naruto

"I am an Uchiha an elite" said Sasuke puffing out his chest

"You an elite bahahahahahaha you're so funny" said Naruto laughing

"Hey stop laughing at Sasuke-Kun" ordered Sakura

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just laughing at the fact that either Sasuke has forgotten or was simply never taught that he is a 'mutt' breed of Uchiha the only elite Uchiha around here is me" said Naruto

"No you're not an Uchiha" said Sasuke

"I'm more Uchiha than you" said Naruto

"You lie" yelled Sasuke

"Nup here let me give you a history lesson, in the warring states period both the Senju and Uchiha clans dwindled down to one family just one family a mother a father and two sons on each side on the Senju side Hashirama and Tobirama Senju were the sons while on the Uchiha side there was Izuna and Madara Uchiha, now both clan's didn't wish do die out so both the Uchiha and Senju gathered a small village worth of random people and performed what is called a blood ritual, which when performed morphed the DNA of the chosen people changing them into Senju and Uchiha however these converted people's DNA was still at least half their own this is where the pure and impure or mutt breeds come in, you see in the impure Uchiha their Sharingan was weaker than that of the pure Uchiha who could upgrade their Sharingan to Mangekyo and then Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan with either large emotional trauma or a life or death situation, unlike the impure Uchiha who had to kill a loved one to unlock Mangekyo and then switch eyes with another impure Mangekyo wielder to gain the eternal Mangekyo. Once the leaf village was created and Madara was banished most of the knowledge of the mutt and pure breeds was forgotten however there was still one pure Uchiha in the world and it didn't matter if he were to impregnate a random woman the child would still be a pure Uchiha and then if that child were to become impregnated the resulting child would still be considered pure Uchiha and that's how we get to me grandson of Madara Uchiha and the last pure Uchiha in the world" said Naruto

"Yeah right" said Sasuke, Yugao face palmed at the boy's stupidity but then had to jump at Naruto and knock him down as his eyes turned to Sharingan but then they kept spinning revealing Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which looked like a black opening rotating camera lens with red on the inside with a black line six point star with the pupil in the centre**(If you can't picture it use your imagination as this is the only time it will be described)**. Yugao dived over everyone and covered Naruto's eyes

"Naruto he's not worth it" said Yugao placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto took a deep breath and nodded to Yugao who uncovered his eyes which were back to normal

"Come on lets go we don't need anyone else attacking us" said Yugao turning to the bridge builder

"Right follow me" said Tazuna leading the six leaf ninja away from the clearing Naruto walked in front with Yugao as they were walking through the forest Kakashi walked up to Naruto

"So Naruto that was a good fight with Zabuza nicely done" said Kakashi in a happy tone

"Fuck off Hatake" spat Naruto

"Whoa, whoa what's with all the hostility?" asked Kakashi

"You know damn well _Dog-San_" said Naruto Kakashi and Yugao looked shocked, Naruto just continued walking, Kakashi jogged to catch up to Naruto and went to grab him by the shoulder only for his hand to be blocked by Naruto's sand, and in one smooth motion Naruto spun around, punched Kakashi in the gut the slapped him on the forehead making a sealing array appear there the instant it did Kakashi's head dropped to the ground

"Don't touch me Hatake" said Naruto as he walked off

"What did you do to him?" asked Yugao who ran to catch up with Naruto

"Weight seal on the forehead it's the least he deserves" said Naruto

"So what did he do?" asked Yugao

"You're actually asking?" questioned Naruto

"Well yeah" said Yugao

"Think back to the days you were an ANBU assigned to watch over me" said Naruto getting a nod from the woman

"Now what was your job?" asked Naruto

"To keep you from harm at the villagers hands" said Yugao

"Good now what happened when you weren't watching me?" asked Naruto Yugao's eyes narrowed

"How do you know it was him?" asked Yugao

"How many people in the leaf village have that colour hair in that style?" asked Naruto

"Damn you Kakashi" growled Yugao, the two continued walking towards the wave village, as they came out of the forest they saw a town that literally looked like a junk heap. They saw very few people in the streets, decided that both having memorised Tazuna's chakra signature they would explore the town they walked around for a bit as they walked towards the town centre something caught Naruto's attention, Naruto turned and saw a girl with sandy blonde hair, which was gathered into four ponytails. She wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. The girl had her back to them

"Temari-Chan?" yelled Naruto

"That voice, Naru-Kun?" questioned the girl turning to face Naruto revealing her teal coloured eyes

"Temari-Chan it is you" said Naruto as he jogged up to the girl and hugged her

"Naru-kun it's great to see you" said Temari returning the hug

"Ahem?" called Yugao from behind Naruto

"Right introductions Temari this is my sensei Yugao" said Naruto pointing to Yugao

"Yugao sensei this is my friend Temari" said Naruto

* * *

**I don't own one piece either**

**Please ****review**


	7. Chapter 7 Wave 3 Uzushiogakure

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto, stood with Temari and Yugao looking at the almost complete bridge it had been five days since they got to the wave. Temari had revealed that she and her team were on their way to Konoha when she was separated from them in a sandstorm, Naruto and Yugao had both agreed that Temari could come back with them. Yugao and Naruto had been assigned to watch the bridge's construction and Temari refused to stay with Kakashi's team or stay at Tazuna's house so for the duration of the wave mission she was a part of team 11. It was now mid-afternoon Tazuna had just called it a day

"Alright Tazuna me, Yugao-Sensei and Temari-Chan are going to check something out so I'm going to have my clones escort you home ok?" asked Naruto

"Sure kid just be back before dark" said Tazuna getting a nod from the trio, Naruto then created twenty clones that started to escort Tazuna home, while Naruto lead Yugao and Temari to the north east of the island

"So where is this calling coming from Naruto?" asked Yugao

Ever since entering wave country Naruto has felt as if something is calling to him

"This way" said Naruto pointing out over the ocean

"_Naruto"_ called Kushina

"_Yeah mum what is it?" _Asked Naruto

"_I think I know what's calling to you" _said Kushina

"_**Yeah it's about the right location"**_ said Goku

"_What, what is it?" _asked Naruto

"_Our homeland Uzushiogakure"_ said Kushina

"_**Use my sand to make platforms for you, your teacher and your girlfriend it'll be easier"**_ said Shukaku

"_Ok and she's not my girlfriend at least not yet"_ though Naruto the gourd of sand on his back dissolved creating a large cloud of sand which then split into three smaller ones

"Well come on you two hop on one" said Naruto jumping on one of the sand clouds, Yugao jumped onto another one while Temari climbed on to the last

"So Naruto what did they have to say?" asked Yugao

"Huh?" questioned Naruto

"Your tenants you stopped responding from a moment that usually indicates your talking with them" said Yugao

"Naru-Kun what does she mean tenants?" asked Temari, Naruto sighted he knew this was coming he would have to tell her eventually

"Temari I am what people call a Jinchuriki" said Naruto, Temari's hair shadowed her eyes

"Which one?" asked Temari

"Ichibi, Yonbi and Kyubi" said Naruto

"Three?" screamed Temari

"Not only that" said Naruto drawing shadow star

"You see this sword?" questioned Naruto

"Yeah what about it?" asked Temari

"It has sealed within it the soul of my mother" said Naruto, Temari looked at Naruto shocked

"Yeah after I took an interest in sealing I found that there was a piece of my mother's soul in the seal holding back the tailed beast so I extracted it and sealed it in the sword now I have my mother in my mind as well as three great and powerful beasts" said Naruto

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Temari hurt obvious in her tone

"I didn't want to lose one of my first friends" said Naruto looking away from Temari. Naruto then heard someone jumping of the sand and sighed thinking Temari had left, only then to be pulled into a hug

"That doesn't change a thing Naruto I'm still your friend" whispered Temari who was now hugging the blond Jinchuriki. Naruto wrapped his arms around Temari and smiled

"Thanks Temari-Chan" said Naruto, Temari kissed Naruto's forehead

"It's okay" said Temari

"So you didn't answer me Naruto" said Yugao after a moment

"Right well Kaa-chan thinks it might be Uzushiogakure, and Goku agrees" said Naruto

"Right so we're looking for an island surrounded by whirlpools" said Yugao

"Yeah" said Naruto

* * *

The three floated by dust cloud for about an hour until an island came into view not much could be seen of the island as around the outside there were huge mountains and around the island itself there were lots of whirlpools the sand clouds that the trio was standing on headed to the only part of the outer edge of the island that wasn't mountain and dropped the trio down before the sand retreated into the gourd

"Well this is the place" said Naruto taking a step forwards, the three then headed through the forest towards the actual village. The trio walked for about five minutes through the forest, once out of the forest they were met with a huge majestic steel gate with an Uzumaki crest in the centre, Naruto walked up to the gate and pushed on it. But unlike he had suspected the gate didn't swing open instead it simply fell off its hinges and fell to the ground and the trio were greeted by the ruins of Uzu. Naruto took a step forwards before something instantly caught his attention it was a head band the metal was sparkling in the sun Naruto walked up to it and saw it was a Uzu headband still tied proudly to the skull of a dead man Naruto walked up to it and knelt down

"You may rest now brother you fought well" said Naruto a tear dropped from Naruto's eye, Naruto stood back up

"**Shadow clone jutsu**" said Naruto creating several thousand shadow clones

"Collect all the remains of Uzumaki and take them to the tower leave the headbands, take any weapons you find" said Naruto turning around his hair shadowing his eyes, the clones took off to do their assigned tasks. Naruto continued to look at the floor Temari walked up to him, and in the blink of an eye she was hugging him, Naruto burst out crying and clung to Temari, Temari just whispered words of comfort to the crying blond, after a few moments Naruto's crying died down to chocked sobs, then stopped entirely

"Thanks Temari-Chan" whimpered Naruto

"It's ok Naruto-kun" said Temari. Naruto stood up and rubbed his eyes before walking around the village followed by Temari and Yugao. The trio walked around the village, the found three streams which all lead to the centre of the village where there was a tower which was visible from all points of the village. Once they had explored the village they all headed towards the tower in the centre as Naruto had just received memories from his clones that had dispelled after having collected all of the Uzumaki bodies. They got to the tower to see it was over a raging whirlpool, once they walked inside they found about five rows of one hundred skeletons. Naruto looked over his fallen brethren and smirked

"Uzumaki's are so awesome" said Naruto both other living occupants of the room smiled at Naruto both knowing what he meant, Naruto looked over to a table and saw lots of weapons on the table, ranging from bows and arrows to blow guns and blow darts, from Katanas to Kunai basically any weapon you could think of they were there. Naruto sealed all the weapons into a sealing scroll before walking over to a set of stairs going down, once they walked down they found a vault that was sealed shut

"Wow just wow" said Yugao looking at the huge sealing array on the door

"Yeah" said Naruto as he studied the array for a few moments

"Ha that's funny" said Naruto

"What?" asked Temari

"Well only this section here" said Naruto pointing to a small thirty centimetre circle in the centre of the door

"Is the only bit that actually dose anything the rest is just to confuse anyone but an Uzumaki" said Naruto pulling out a kunai which slightly confused Yugao and Temari until Naruto took the Kunai to his hand and sliced his palm. Naruto then placed his bloody palm on the door and pulse chakra through the door

"Please, please, please" repeated Naruto until he heard a distinctive click sound and the doors swung open

"Alright you two this part I have to do on my own" said Naruto as he stepped into the dark

"Be careful Naruto-kun" called Temari with severe concern in her voice once Yugao could no longer sense Naruto within the near vicinity she turned to Temari

"You love him don't you?" questioned Yugao

"I-I-I-I-I" stuttered Temari

* * *

**#With Naruto#**

Naruto was walking in the dark, he could only see due to his heightened senses thanks to his tenants as he turned a corner he found that the next area was completely lit up. As Naruto walked into the room he saw hundreds of scrolls lining shelves all categorised, the ones there were most of were Fuinjutsu with about forty percent of the scrolls, followed by Kenjutsu with thirty roughly percent, then ninjutsu with approximately twenty percent of the scrolls, followed by Taijutsu with around seven percent, leaving the three remaining percent for genjutsu scrolls, as Naruto walked along the ninjutsu section he found it was divided further, twenty five percent water, fifteen percent wind, ten percent lightning, earth and fire, nine percent for lava, ice and wood, leaving three percent non elemental, the two scrolls that caught Naruto's attention were two in two separate glass cases that were lit up, Naruto walked over to the cases and put his hand on one and his mind flashed with images of battle field with red heads fighting many battles with large jaguars, all sorts of colours and patterns then the images flashed to jaguars with scrolls, people riding jaguars and all sorts of other things until Naruto was assaulted by an image of a black jaguar's face, once Naruto came back to reality he opened the case and pulled out the scroll, before attempting to open the other case Naruto created a shadow clone

"Here's a sealing scroll seal everything here into it" said Naruto his clone nodded before walking off, Naruto first strapped the scroll he pulled out of the case to his back before then placing his hand on the second glass case, again Naruto's mind was assaulted by images this time of wolves basically the same ones as the jaguar ones except with wolves instead. Once he regained his senses he found his shadow clone about half done

"Once you're done come up and give me the scroll" said Naruto the clone nodded, Naruto walked back to his sensei and his friend with the two large scrolls on his back

"Oh Naruto-Kun you're back" said Temari

"What's with the scrolls?" asked Yugao

"I'm fairly sure they're summoning contracts" said Naruto

"Haven't you already got two summoning contracts?" asked Yugao

"Yeah but these are my clan contracts even if I had to give up my others I would" said Naruto

"YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE?" screamed Temari

"Yep these represent them" said Naruto pointed to his upper right arm

"So what falcon and snakes?" questioned Temari, Naruto nodded

"Oi boss catch" said the Naruto clone chucking Naruto the scroll. Naruto caught the scroll without even turning his head

"What's in that?" asked Yugao

"The Uzumaki clan jutsu library" said Naruto, walking up and the stair case, followed Temari and Yugao, Yugao was almost feeling like a third wheel here but she had come along to make sure Naruto and Temari didn't get into trouble. The trio made it back to the ground floor of the tower, the three of them then went up the set of stairs on the other side of the room and followed them up to the top of the tower. Almost at the top the trio stopped when they saw a door, Naruto opened the door and the three walked in. it was an office of sorts there was a desk with one chair behind it and two in front of it, Naruto walked over to the desk and found a black journal on it he started to read it while Temari and Yugao looked around the office. Temari and Naruto looked at Yugao when they heard her gasp, the two looked at what she was looking at and saw a row of four pictures on the wall the first was a woman with her red heir tied up into two buns, she had pupil-less back and she had a purple diamond on her forehead the next one along was a man with short spikey red hair golden eyes and three claw marks across his face, the third was another man he had emerald green eyes with a claw mark over his right eye his red hair was styled into a Mohawk, the last was a woman she looked almost identical to Kushina the only exception being the different coloured eyes the woman in the picture having a blue right eye and green left

"_Kaa-Chan do you know that woman?" _questioned Naruto mentally

"_It's my mother those four are the past clan heads I'd be up there it I hadn't been taken to Konoha to become the second Jinchuriki of Kurama" _said Kushina

"That almost looks like Kushina-Sensei" said Yugao

"That's because she's her mother" said Naruto

"Sensei would you be so kind as to take those pictures down for me?" questioned Naruto

"I won't be able to reach them" said Naruto, Yugao smiled and pulled the four pictures off the wall and put them on the desk, Naruto took out a scroll, then pulled all the books out of the bookshelves, putting all the books, minus the black journal, along with the four pictures on the scroll he sealed them all in it, Naruto then grabbed the black journal and the three continued looking

* * *

**I know this chapter may seem out of nowhere but it will serve a purpose later on**

**Please ****Review**


	8. Chapter 8 Wave 4 Old Memories

**I don't own Naruto and/ or one piece :(**

* * *

Naruto sat at the wave families table eating his food. He, Yugao and Temari had only gotten back about an hour ago and Naruto hadn't touched anything he got because he knew if Sasuke saw it he would bitch and moan saying any and everything Naruto found should be his as he is an Uchiha completely ignoring Naruto's lecture about the fact that Naruto is more Uchiha than Sasuke would ever be. Naruto just calmly ate his food and he planned to go through the stuff he got later when all of team seven had gone to bed because Naruto didn't trust Sai either.

"Why do you even try?" spoke Inari Tazuna's grandson

"You're all just going to die anyway no one can beat Gato" said Inari

"No one's unbeatable" said Naruto

"Gato is he's too strong no one can beat him so just go home back to your happy lives in a village far away with no problems in your worlds" shouted Inari. The second those words left his mouth the entire room's temperature dropped about ten degrees, Naruto stood up quickly and in such a way no-one could see his eyes

"If you'll excuse me" said Naruto as he walked out of the room and out of the house without another word

"What's his problem?" questioned Inari snidely

"You, you little shit oh boo hoo you lost your father and your village is in a small bind boo hoo" said Temari

"You don't know what pain is" yelled Inari

"Yes I'll admit that I don't but you don't either Naruto has lived fifteen years of his life in a village where almost everyone would like to murder him in his sleep, he had no family, and no friends for a very long time he had to live on the street for several years eating food out of the garbage living in a box and every other night he would be beaten to a bloody pulp all for something he had no control over, so when you say we know nothing of pain remember there is always someone somewhere worse off than you" said Temari

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to find so he doesn't kill himself or worse" said Temari running out of the room

"Did that boy really have a childhood like that?" questioned Tsunami Tazuna's daughter

"No, it was much, much worse" said Yugao

* * *

**#Meanwhile with Naruto#**

Naruto stood in a clearing with his swords in his hands

"**Amaterasu**" called Naruto as his eyes morphed into his EMS form lighting a tree on fire, Naruto then dashed forwards

"**Santoryu Oni Giri**" called Naruto as he slashed at the same tree into many pieces, Naruto willed the sand out of his gourd, directing it over to another tree

"**Sand coffin**" said Naruto as the sand wrapped around the base of the tree

"**San burial**" said Naruto as the sand crushed the tree, Naruto made a horse hand sign

"**Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation**" called Naruto breathing out a stream of fire that was several metres long and about twice as wide burning several trees in the area

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Naruto as a water dragon formed out of thin air and flew at the still burning trees

"**Lava Style Lava Globs**" called Naruto shooting several large globs of lava at the trees

"**Wind Style Sonicboom**" called Naruto as he clapped his hands together creating a shockwave that shot forwards slicing several trees in half

Naruto's four tenants were worried for him but didn't know what to say to make him stop

"Naruto-Kun" called the soft voice of Temari from behind him

"_**That'll do it"**_thought all four of Naruto's tenants simultaneously

"Temari-Chan" said Naruto as he turned to face her

"Naruto-kun calm down" said Temari dropping from the tree she was standing in, Naruto took a couple of deep breaths before smiling at Temari who smiled back, Naruto then sat down under a nearby tree, Temari sat down next to him before leaning on his shoulder

"Remember when we first met" said Naruto looking up at the stars

"Yeah" said Temari

* * *

**#Flashback#**

A five year old Naruto was walking into Suna with trying to hide behind the Hokage's legs as he walked, Naruto and Hiruzen were flanked by a few Jonin ninja they all walked passed Suna's gates to see a man with auburn hair, and black eyes, he wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath. Naruto looked at the three children next to the man one the girl among the trio had sunny blond hair tied into two pigtails, she had teal eyes and wore a lilac coloured shirt and white pants, the second child was a boy he wore a suit that made him greatly resemble a cat he had black eyes but Naruto couldn't see the boys hair, the last boy had red hair cyan eyes and black rings around his eyes, he wore black pants and a light green coat, Naruto retreated further behind the Hokage as the man in front of them looked at him

"Hokage-Dono who is this?" asked the man in a genially curious tone of voice

"I apologise for not notifying you Kazekage-Dono, this is Naruto Uzumaki" said Hiruzen pointing to the child, the four people in front them looked at Naruto with a studying gaze, while Naruto shrunk under their gaze. The red haired boy walked up to Naruto

"Hello my name is Gaara" said the boy

"H-hello" said Naruto timidly

"You want to come ply with me?" asked Gaara, Naruto looked at the red haired boy who was smiling

"U-um o-okay" said Naruto following Gaara the other two children followed after them as well. The four children waled to a nearby park once there Gaara turned to Naruto

"So what do you want to play?" asked Gaara

"I don't know any games" said Naruto

"…."

"Why not?" asked the girl confused

"I've never played with any other kids" muttered Naruto

"Alright how about hide and seek" said Gaara Naruto looked confused

"Basically one person counts to a number while the rest hide, once the counter finishes counting they look for the hiding people" said the girl

"The last person hidden wins and the first to get found then becomes the counter" said the boy

"O-ok sounds good" said Naruto

"Great" said Gaara

"Boundaries?" questioned the older boy

"Stay inside the park" said Gaara

"How far are we counting?" asked the girl

"How about twenty" said Gaara the children nodded

"I'll count" said Gaara turning around and shutting his eyes

"One, two, three" said Gaara the two other kids were already running off to find a hiding spot Naruto just hid behind a bush. The four children played several games for hours, Naruto found out the girl's name was Temari and the boy's name was Kankuro and those two along with Gaara were siblings. It was now late and Naruto along with the sand siblings as he called them were walking back to the Kazekage tower to see if the meeting was over, when they got there they found it wasn't

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kankuro

"Hm do you guys know any high places around here?" questioned Naruto

"Well the top of this towers pretty high up" said Temari

"Great let's go" said Naruto walking up the stairs followed by the other three, once they got to the top of the tower they all looked out over the village

"Wow" said Naruto

"So why did we need to be someplace high Naruto?" asked Temari, Naruto turned to her then looked up

"That's why" said Naruto pointing up

"Beautiful" said Temari

**#Flashback end#**

* * *

"The stars are just as beautiful as back then" said Temari

"Not as beautiful as you Temari-Chan" said Naruto

"Na-Naruto-Kun?" questioned Temari looking at the blond a blush colouring her cheeks

"Yes Temari-chan?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl, he had a smile on his face which made Temari blush even more. She smiled and closed the distance between them capturing his lips with her own, the kiss lasted little more than a second, as Temari pulled her lips away Naruto pulled her back into another lip lock, once the two parted Temari shifted herself so she was sitting in Naruto's lap with her head on his shoulder, Naruto wrapped his arms around her as the two just gazed at the stars, the two both slowly yielded to the calling for sleep and fell asleep still in the same position under the tree.

The next morning Naruto awoke first, he made a shadow clone and quickly substituted with it, Naruto then went for a little walk into the forest. As Naruto walked he saw a feminine looking boy picking some herbs

"Good morning there" said Naruto walking up to the boy

"Oh hello" said the boy turning around to look at Naruto

"_**Kit you do know that's the hunter nin right?"**_ questioned Kyubi mentally

"_Yeah I know but if you were paying close attention you would feel what I do"_ replied Naruto

"So what are you doing out here so early?" asked the boy

"Well ah last night I was training and must have fallen asleep" said Naruto

"Oh so you're a ninja then?" questioned the boy

"Yeah Genin Naruto Uzumaki at your service" said Naruto

"Well it's nice meeting you Naruto-san, my name is Haku" said the boy now dubbed Haku

"Would you like some help?" asked Naruto pointing to the basket of herbs in Haku's hand

"If you wouldn't mind" said Haku, Naruto nodded and started helping Haku pick herbs

"So Naruto-san do you have someone precious to you?" asked Haku, Naruto thought about it for a moment

"Yes I have several" said Naruto with a smile

"That's good I believe when you're protecting someone precious that is when we become truly strong" said Haku

"Is that why you're picking herbs, to help someone precious to you?" asked Naruto

"Yes he's a man I owe my life to he saved me from a life on the streets this is the least I can do to repay him" said Haku

"He sounds like an honourable man so why is he working for Gato?" asked Naruto

"Beg your pardon" said Haku

"Haku don't play dumb I know you're the hunter nin, and I have known since I found you just tell me why is Zabuza working for Gato?" questioned Naruto with a serious look on his face

"He needs the money to fund his second attempt to topple the Yondaime Mizukage" said Haku

"Yagura of the bloody mist" muttered Naruto

"Yes him" said Haku

"I need to speak to Zabuza" said Naruto

"Not going to happen" said Haku standing up and starting to walk away

"Haku" said Naruto, Haku stopped and turned

"If you won't let me speak to him in person then would a letter be any better?" questioned Naruto

"Alright fine" said Haku

"Thank you" said Naruto as he pulled out a piece of paper and proceeded to write on it before handing it to Haku

"Thank you Haku" said Naruto walking away

"Farewell Naruto-San" said Haku

"I hope we meet again just not on the battlefield Haku" said Naruto walking away back towards Temari, once Naruto got back he found Temari in a battle stance with her fan at the ready, in the blink of an eye she swung her fan in a massive ark

"**Wind Style Wind Scythe Jutsu**" called Temari as wind shot of her fan in a wave slicing several trees in its path

"Nicely done" said Naruto clapping, Temari turned to him then looked from Naruto to his clone and back again

"Am I missing something?" questioned Temari looking at the clones, the second Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke

"Oh right shadow clones my bad" said Temari looking sheepish

"Well lets go Yugao sensei's probably getting worried now" said Naruto

* * *

**#Meanwhile With Haku#**

Haku had just walked back into the base that he and Zabuza were using

"Zabuza-Sama I'm back" said Haku

"What the hell took you so long?" questioned an angry Zabuza

"I came across one of the leaf ninja" said Haku

"Oh which one?" asked Zabuza

"The blond one who worked out that I was the hunter nin and asked me to give you this" said Haku handing the piece of paper Naruto wrote on

"What the hell could he want?" questioned Zabuza as he started reading the letter

"Hm interesting" muttered Zabuza

"Did you read this?" asked Zabuza Haku shook his head

"Read it" said Zabuza handing the note back to Haku who then read it

"Is he serious?" questioned Haku

"You tell me" said Zabuza

"Well the hunter nin after us have died down recently" said Haku

"Read a bit further" said Zabuza Haku nodded and did as instructed

"How did he know that?" questioned Haku looking very concerned

"You didn't tell him, give him the slightest hint nothing?" questioned Zabuza

"No I didn't tell him about that" said Haku

"Hm things are getting interesting" muttered Zabuza

* * *

**Wind Style Sonicboom: C-rank- Short range – user claps hands together shooting out a shockwave in a 180 degree ark going for about 10 metres**

* * *

**I Know again this is a random chapter but it is Kinda needed back story and setup and i was never going to do the battle on the bridge over to chapters**

* * *

**Next time : Bridge battle**

"Oh look at the very inconspicuous mist that is covering the bridge and just the bridge" yelled Naruto sarcastically

"I haven't had this much fun in years" said Zabuza dashing forwards with his sword at his side

"Well looks like I have one choice left" said Haku as he went through hand signs

"Time to die" said one bandit **"FOR YOU"** growled Naruto in a daemonic tone of voice

* * *

**Please ****review**


	9. Chapter 9 Wave 5 Bridge Battle

**I don't own Naruto (No one piece stuff this chapter XP)**

* * *

Naruto walked towards the bridge with all of the leaf nin and Temari, he was keeping a close eye on Kakashi and his team. Naruto had left a couple of Shadow Clones back at Tazuna's house in case Gato tried something

"Oh look at the very inconspicuous mist that is covering the bridge and just the bridge" yelled Naruto sarcastically as the group drew near the bridge to see it covered in mist

"Oh haha you're so funny" said a sarcastic Zabuza from inside the mist Temari, Sakura and Sai stood back with Tazuna as Kakashi, Sasuke, Yugao and Naruto walked forwards

"So did you think about my proposition?" questioned Naruto, the mist let up a bit to reveal Zabuza in battle attire and the same with Haku

"I did and I came to the conclusion that if you and one of the other leaf nin can beat us we'll accept" said Zabuza

"Yugao sensei care to help me?" questioned Naruto

"Sure" said Yugao

"You two aren't fighting Zabuza and his apprentice Sasuke and I are" said Kakashi as he stepped forwards

"To bad Hatake this is now my fight so get lost or get cooked" said Naruto as a second Naruto appeared beside Naruto facing Kakashi and Sasuke who both had their Sharingan revealed, the Naruto clone revealed his EMS

"Come at me I dare you" said the clone, Sasuke froze at the sight of Naruto's EMS Kakashi backed up

"Smart choice" said the real Naruto. Both Kakashi and Sasuke jumped back as Naruto faced the ground with his eyes shut cracking his neck

"Well Zabuza, Haku" said Naruto before his head snapped up to face the two of them

"Let's dance" said Naruto his eyes glowing with his EMS as the gourd on his back shattered into sand, Zabuza grinned psychotically before launching off the bridge at Naruto brining his huge blade down on the blond only for his blade to be stopped but not by Naruto, by Yugao

"You've already had a crack at Naruto I want to face a mist swordsman blade to blade" said Yugao

"Besides I wish to have a conversation with my kinsmen" said Naruto leaping at Haku who pulled out several senbon to block the incoming attack of Naruto

* * *

**#With Yugao and Zabuza#**

The two blades were locked as Zabuza tried to overpower Yugao

"You're fighting style reminds me of a woman I once had the pleasure of fighting" said Zabuza as he leapt back from Yugao who leapt back from him

"Oh yeah who would that be?" questioned Yugao as she went for a lower to higher diagonal slice, only for Zabuza to block with his sword, Zabuza then went to punch Yugao in the face only for the woman to jump to the side and run at him again

"The woman was Kushina Uzumaki do you know of her?" questioned Zabuza

"**Dance Of The Crescent Moon**" called Yugao in an instant two shadow clones materialised beside her one took off left the other took off and Yugao rushes forwards at high speeds, before jumping up and bringing her sword down on Zabuza and in the same instant the two shadow clones stabbed the man in the sides. Zabuza then fell to pieces after turning into water

"Yes I now Kushina she was my sensei she taught me all I know about swords" said Yugao blocking the attack from Zabuza from behind her

"Interesting" said Zabuza who jumped back after his blade was blocked before vanishing into the mist

"Your little mist trick won't work on me" said Yugao spinning around and as she did she pegged a kunai at a patch of mist

"Fuck that hurt" growled Zabuza as he came back into view with a cut on his shoulder

"I hate sensor ninja" muttered Zabuza going thought some hand signs as did Yugao

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Yugao and Zabuza milliseconds apart, a pair of water dragons formed and lunged at each other cancelling each other out

"**Black Dance Of The Full Moon**" called Yugao as four shadow clones appeared beside her one took off to behind Zabuza two taking each side of him and then one in front of him, Zabuza was confused slightly from the technique. The four Yugao clones started to run, they ran in a circle around Zabuza, they ran so fast that they became a blur and a split second after that Zabuza was getting slashed at, the Yugao clones ran in circles then darted into the centre cutting at Zabuza as they went. Zabuza used his blade to block but was still getting cuts, then it just stopped he looked up and saw all the clones gone, Zabuza's instincts told him to move damn good thing her followed his instincts because just after he rolled to his left Yugao's sword landed where his head was previously

"That's it lady you've pissed me off" said Zabuza he did a couple of hand signs and three water clones appeared beside him

"**Water Style Water Needle Jutsu**" shouted one of the clones after doing hand signs. Thousands of water needles shot towards Yugao

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called another clone, launching a dragon at Yugao

"**Water Style Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**" called the third clone a shark forming out of water before flying at Yugao at high speeds

Yugao skilfully jumped over all the water needles landed on the back of the dragon and ran down it then jumped onto the water shark before stabbing it in the head with her sword, only to be bifurcated by Zabuza's massive blade. Zabuza smirked. But it dropped in less than a second when he saw a log that had been cut in two in place of Yugao

"Damn it" muttered Zabuza, before swinging his massive blade around and dispatching a clone of Yugao that tried to sneak up on him, Yugao then leapt from her hiding place and ran at Zabuza , the two once again locked blades

"You're the most skilled person that I have fought in a long time" said Yugao as she jumped back

"What about that blond kid he's good?" questioned Zabuza blocking a sideways slash with his massive blade

"Naruto doesn't count he is my apprentice and most times in straight up Kenjutsu battles I still beat him" said Yugao flipping to the side

"Right then" said Zabuza jumping back a bit, the two once again lunged at each other looking for an opportunity to gain the upper hand, Zabuza brought his sword down on Yugao who spun to the side and went to stab Zabuza only to discover that the Zabuza in front of her was a clone, Yugao was split down the centre by Zabuza only to discover that she was merely a shadow clone

"**Water Style Twin Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Yugao as two water dragons formed out of the river going under the bridge that flew at Zabuza who ran forwards and slid under the two dragons as they crashed on the bridge behind him, Zabuza then had to role to the side to avoid another attack to his head, Zabuza jumped to his feet to avoid the barrage of shuriken that his where he had been laying Zabuza then charged at Yugao hacking and slashing at her she blocked most of the attacks but was still getting hit every once in a while leaving her arms and legs with some shallow cuts on them

"Nicely done" said Yugao as she held her sword in a defensive stance, Zabuza smirked

"I haven't had this much fun in years" said Zabuza dashing forwards with his sword at his side, stopping just in front of Yugao and attempting an upwards diagonal slash, only for Yugao to get a foot in the hole in Zabuza's sword and knocking it out of his grip before she then grabbed his wrist turned him around and held a blade at his throat, Zabuza had been disarmed and was now facing away from Yugao with one hand held by hers and a sword at his throat

"Do you yield?" questioned Yugao. Before Zabuza could answer everyone heard clapping and Haku with Naruto appeared beside the two Jonin

* * *

**#With Naruto and Haku a few moments Prior#**

Naruto ran at Haku who had two senbon out to defend himself with Naruto's sand followed him closely, Naruto quickly drew Shadow Star as he blocked several senbon lobbed at him by Haku

"Did Zabuza show you the letter?" questioned Naruto as he sliced the Senbon in two

"Yes, were you telling the truth?" questioned Haku as he jumped back from a downwards slash from Naruto's katana

"I know I have Yuki blood in my veins" said Naruto neglecting to Inform Haku of the fact that Kushina told him she was part Yuki and therefore so was he

"So I do still have some actual family in this world" muttered Haku as he lobbed several senbon at Naruto, only for the senbon to be blocked by Naruto's sand

"**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**" called Haku as a thousand senbon formed of water and flew at Naruto. Naruto's sand formed a dome around him and the sand turned slightly red as the needles hit it they turned into steam

"What the?" questioned Haku as he jumped back as the sand returned to its brown colour then fell to the ground

"You like?" questioned Naruto as he leapt forwards with his sword above his head

"**Ice Style Ice dome**" called Haku after performing hand signs a dome of ice formed and protected Haku from Naruto's downwards slash

"Interesting let's see how you handle this" said Naruto sheathing his sword

"**Striking Shadow Snakes**" called Naruto as he pointed his left hand at Haku, about five snakes then shot out of the boy's sleave and went towards Haku who threw senbon into the open mouths of the snakes and rolled out of the way of the attack

"**Uzumaki Art Chain Web**" called Naruto as chains shot out of his back and turned into the ground shooting out just in front of Haku creating a web like pattern around Haku. Haku made a hand sign and what looked like a mirror of ice formed and Haku leapt into it before he could be crushed by the chian web. Naruto ducked under the kick that came from Haku who appeared out of another Ice mirror behind Naruto, Naruto then launched a kick at Haku's gut, only for Haku to crack and then shatter into ice

"Hmm Ice clone interesting" said Naruto turning back to face the real Haku

"Well looks like I have one choice left" said Haku as he went through hand signs

"**Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**" called Haku as twenty one ice mirrors formed around Naruto twelve at ground level, eight above that and then one on top facing down, Haku then jumped into one of the mirrors

"This looks interesting" said Naruto, in the blink of an eye Haku launched out of a mirror, threw about ten Senbon at Naruto and was back in another mirror. It was only then that Haku noticed no senbon in Naruto's skin

"It's very hard to get past my sand I won't say impossible but I will say very hard" said Naruto from behind his sand wall, Haku growled this jutsu had always been his ace in the hole

"Well it's ice let's see how fire dose" muttered Naruto going through hand signs

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Naruto as he breathed a reasonable size fireball out it then flew towards Haku's mirrors where it exploded

"Nice try but this ice is almost impossible to melt" said Haku taking slightly deeper breaths then normal

"_Chakra exhausting from the looks of it"_ thought Naruto

"Fine let's try a little bit hotter fire" said Naruto creating a horse hand sign

"**Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation**" called Naruto as he breathed out a continuous line of fire that was about two metres wide that flew towards Haku's ice mirrors, Haku stopped his technique and jumped away from the wall of fire, Naruto sighed and stopped his technique he was hoping to test the ice mirrors some more but that would have to wait. Naruto waited for Haku to make the next move. He didn't have to wait long as ten senbon came flying at the mostly blond boy, Naruto ducked under the projectiles

"**Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu**" called Naruto after completing hand signs a Dragon of ice formed and flew at Haku who jumped back just as the dragon hit the bridge

"You can use ice?" almost screamed Haku

"**Ice Style Frost Breath**" said Naruto as he breathed out a cloud of sparkling something, Haku didn't know what it was so he decided running from it was the best and so he did Haku leapt to the side as Naruto's attack passed him, before Naruto's knee hit him in the chest Haku was sent back several metres from the force of the knee. Haku stood up shakily and immediately coughed up some blood, Haku ducked under a punch and went to grab Naruto's wrist only for his hand to be stopped by Naruto's sand which then wrapped around him. Haku jumped back slicing at Naruto's sand with a kunai the sand fell back to the ground before retreating to Naruto. Naruto then willed the sand forwards trying to catch Haku who was too exhausted to dodge, Haku's leg was caught by the sand

"**Sand Coffin**" said Naruto as his sand crawled up Haku's leg and covered his entire being

"Yield Haku or you will die and I don't want the blood of my own kinsmen on my hands" said Naruto Haku nodded, and Naruto's sand receded from Haku. The duo then heard clapping from the end of the bridge and quickly jumped back to their sensei. Once they landed they saw Yugao holding one of Zabuza's hands out to the side while holding her blade to his throat

"Yes, yes kill him" called a voice from the end of the bridge

"Gato" growled Zabuza, Yugao lowered her blade from his throat, Naruto stomped on Zabuza's blade flicking it up into his hands before then lobbing it to Zabuza

"Thanks kid" said Zabuza, Naruto nodded, the mist cleared up to reveal several hundred bandits standing in front of him

"Damn it why aren't you killing each other" growled Gato

"Ugh no matter my friends here were all hired for the same price as you Zabuza and they'll have a lot more success then you have" said Gato laughing a maniacal laugh, the four ninja on the bridge growled but Naruto stepped forwards

"Bandits are mine you can have Gato" said Naruto

"Kill the men bring me the woman" ordered Gato grinning, the bandits stepped forwards with perverted smirks on their faces

"Time to die" said one bandit

"**FOR YOU"** growled Naruto in a daemonic tone of voice, before creating a single hand sign

"**Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation"** roared Naruto as flames spewed from the boy's mouth shooting the bridge and was as wide, the flames ate the bandits alive incinerating them, burning the ashes to ashes in the blink of an eye and in under a minute the only one left standing was Gato Naruto turned

"All yours Zabuza" said Naruto walking away, Zabuza then lunged at the short fat businessman

* * *

**Black Dance Of The Full Moon** **– B-rank – Short range – user creates four shadow clones that stand around the enemy in a plus shape the enemy in the middle, then the clones run in a circle at high speeds keeping the enemy nin in the circle, shadow clones then dart from there running spot into the circle slash at the nin then re-join the running circle, the original user then drops from above impaling the enemy nin in the head**

**Water Style Water Needle Jutsu – C-rank – Short To Mid-Range – water from the air forms into the shape of needles that are then shot at the enemy nin, more needles for more chakra**

**Water Style Twin Water Dragon Jutsu – A-rank – All ranges – shapes a large amount of water into two giant, powerful dragons, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing massive physical damage**

**Uzumaki Art Chain Web – C-rank – Short range – User creates Chakra chains that are shot forth and form into the shape of a spider's web**

**Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu – B-rank – All ranges – User freezes water into the form of a dragon that can hit opponents for physical damage or can be combined with other jutsu for devastating effects**

**Ice Style Frost Breath – A-Rank – Very short to short range – User exhales a breath of frozen air at a temperature of Absolute Zero forever freezing anything it touches**

* * *

**I didn't feel the need to write a death for Gato use your imagination and make it a gruesome as ****possible preferably involving a crushed skull and bifurcation**

**No-one is to pick on my spelling of Daemon or Daemonic it is a correct spelling as is Demon and Demonic**

**Please review especially the fight scenes i don't know if they're good or not i was just trying to get length with these ones**

**SNake Out**


	10. Chapter 10 Chunin Exams 1 Team 11 forms

**I don't own Naruto (Again no one piece related stuff this chapter)**

* * *

It was a fine sunny day in Fire country and five figures could be seen walking along the main road to Konoha. These five figures were Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, Temari and Yugao. The five of them had left wave country the day after the battle on the bridge, Yugao felt given that Zabuza had eliminated the main threat they could leave Kakashi's team with the clean-up that and the fact that Temari had needed to be at Konoha about a week prior, Naruto had already sent word to the Hokage for his plans with Zabuza and Haku, actually having a summons ask after he gave Haku the letter. So now the five were headed to Konoha. The group walked at a leisurely pace for ninja, full sprint for civilians, towards Konoha they dabbled in light conversation but nothing lasted so they all settled for listening to the sounds of nature

"So Naruto what's Konoha like?" questioned Haku breaking the hour of silence

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask about that Haku" said Naruto

"Why?" asked Haku

"I've only seen the darker side of Konoha, the dark underbelly, of the sunny village that everyone thinks Konoha is" said Naruto sadly looking off into the distance. It was now that Zabuza decided to ask something

"So is the blondy a jinchuriki?" whispered Zabuza to Yugao

"Yes" said Naruto confusing Haku and Temari

"Zabuza you would have to be a lot further away for me not to hear you whispering" said Naruto not even turning to face the man

"Do you mind if I ask you which one?" questioned Zabuza

"S" said Naruto

"Beg pardon?" questioned Zabuza

"Not one, ones" said Naruto, Zabuza blinked

"You mean you contain more than one?" questioned Zabuza

"Three to be precise" said Naruto, as the gates of Konoha came into view. Once the gates came into clear view they could see that the Hokage was there with several ANBU agents

"I have already informed the Hokage about you two the ANBU are here to take you to interrogation Zabuza" said Naruto, Zabuza nodded handing his sword to Naruto

"You're taking care of my sword till I'm out Gaki" said Zabuza, Naruto nodded and sealed the sword away

"Hello Zabuza-san welcome to the leaf village now will you please go with the ANBU to Interrogation oh and your apprentice to" said Hiruzen as the group of five walked up to the gates

"Yes Hokage-Sama" said Zabuza bowing to the man then he and Haku followed the ANBU away

"Only you Naruto could change the heart of an enemy in their territory" said Hiruzen

"What can I say?" questioned Naruto shrugging

"Well I'll expect a report from you at some stage but for now I believe you have some people wanting to see you" said Hiruzen with a smile as he spotted Temari with the leaf Duo

"And it looks like the missing one had found you while out on your mission" said Hiruzen smiling down at the blond girl

"Any idea where I might find my friends?" asked Naruto

"Try training ground twenty seven I gave them exclusive rights to use it while in the village" said Hiruzen, Naruto nodded

"Come on Temari-chan" said Naruto grabbing Temari's hand before the duo leapt away

"So anything interesting happen on your mission Yugao?" questioned Hiruzen

"I would prefer to talk in your office Hokage-Sama" said Yugao

"Of course" said Hiruzen leading her away

* * *

**#With Naruto and Temari#**

The Duo were running along the rooftops headed towards training ground twenty seven

"NARU-KUN" called a voice from the duo's left, Naruto turned to face the voice

"Ten-Chan" called Naruto as Tenten came flying at him, he caught her in a hug and spun around the both of them laughing. Temari had a well hidden but still visible look of annoyance

"You're back" said Tenten

"Yeah just got back" said Naruto letting go of Tenten before standing next to her

"Ten-chan this is my friend Temari-chan, Temari-Chan this is my girlfriend Tenten-chan" said Naruto

"Nice to meet you Temari" said Tenten holding out her hand

"Same to you Tenten" said Temari both smiling at one another as they shook hands

"So what are you doing Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"I'm taking Temari to training ground twenty seven and looking for her two brothers" said Naruto

"Oh ok do either of you mind if I tag along, I have nothing to do now" said Tenten, Naruto looked at Temari who shrugged

"Let's go" said Naruto leaping off towards the training grounds

* * *

Within a few moments the trio reached the training grounds

"Go away the Hokage gave us exclusive rights to use this training ground" spoke a voice of a boy who was facing away while controlling a puppet

"What not even a hello first Kankuro just a fuck off, gee and here I thought we were friends" said Naruto in a jesting tone

"Naruto?" questioned the boy turning to look at him

"What you forgot what I looked like jeez your hopeless" muttered Naruto

"It's been a while Naruto" said another voice from off to the side

"Indeed it has Gaara" said Naruto turning to face the red haired boy who was smiling at him

"Jeez Naruto it is you, how's things?" questioned Kankuro

"Yeah not too bad you?" questioned Naruto as the trio of boys walked away leaving Tenten and Temari alone

"So Tenten" started Temari

"Yeah?" questioned Tenten looking at Temari already guessing what she was going to ask

"How long have you and Naruto been dating?" questioned Temari

"The day before he left for the mission to the wave" said Tenten smiling as she thought back to the day

"And how long did you know him before that?" asked Temari

"Well I knew him since he was born basically as we were in the same orphanage, but then he got kicked out at the age of four and I didn't see him again till he entered the academy as Sasuke Uchiha tried to fight Naruto only to have his ass handed to him on a silver platter" said Tenten

"Ah so that's why Mr short dark and brooding was glaring at Naruto" muttered Temari

"Did Naru-kun tell you that name or did you think it after you met him" giggled Tenten

"Naruto-kun told me but it just fit so perfectly" said Temari giggling, they both shared a laugh at the emo avenger of the Uchiha clan

"So what about you how did you meet Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"Well when he was five he came with the Hokage one a diplomatic mission to Suna and he played with me and my brothers while the Hokage and my father the Kazekage were in boring meetings" said Temari

The two stood in silence for a moment Tenten was the one to break it

"You love Naruto don't you?" questioned Tenten

"Yes I do" said Temari

"Tell him" said Tenten looking at the older blond girl

"But what about you and him?" questioned Temari

"Three letters C.R.A" said Tenten

"Really Naruto-kun's on the C.R.A?" questioned Temari

"Yeah he is before you ask he has to take at least six wives" said Tenten.

The two continued to talk for a while, that is until Yugao appeared in the training grounds in a swirl of leaves

"Yugao what is it?" questioned Temari

"Have you seen Naruto he's needed in the Hokage's office" said Yugao

"Last we saw he was-" said Temari interrupted when Naruto stood in front of them

"I'm here Yugao sensei" said Naruto

"Hokage's office now" said Yugao disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto then hugged Temari, then walked over to Tenten and kissed her cheek

"See you two later" said Naruto vanishing in a swirl of sand

* * *

The teacher student duo appeared in the Hokage's office to see Haku and Zabuza there

"Ah Naruto there you are" said Hiruzen smiling at him

"Sup" said Naruto waving his hand

"Now Zabuza and Haku have been cleared" said Hiruzen, Naruto nodded and smiled

"Congrats you two" said Naruto smiling at the two former mist now leaf shinobi both were smiling/ grinning at the boy

"Now the next thing is that Haku has expressed an interest in joining you under Yugao thereby forming team eleven Yugao has already given her nod for the idea we just need your input" said Hiruzen, Naruto thought about it

"Yeah I would like having Haku on a team with me" said Naruto nodding swinging an arm over Haku's shoulder, Hiruzen nodded

"Alright then as of today Team eleven is now formed Yugao being Sensei teaching Genin Naruto Uzumaki and Genin Haku Momochi" said Hiruzen, Naruto smiled looking at Haku then to Zabuza who was looking away

"And tokubetsu jōnin Zabuza Momochi you are now the latest member of the torture and interrogation team" said Hiruzen with a smile, Zabuza's face changed to a sadistic one

"Kami save the poor soul to get stuck with Zabuza, Anko and Ibiki" said Naruto. Hiruzen, Yugao and the hidden ANBU all paled at that.

"Changing subjects, Hokage-Sama I would like to nominate team eleven for the chunin exams" said Yugao, Hiruzen nodded and handed the duo some forms

"Take those to room three hundred and one next Monday" said Hiruzen, both Haku and Naruto nodded

"Is that all?" asked Naruto Hiruzen nodded, Naruto walked out of the room

"Haku Zabuza come with me" said Naruto as he went, both ninja looked at Hiruzen who nodded. So Zabuza and Haku followed Naruto

"You two can stay in my clans compound" said Naruto walking towards the clan districts of Konoha

"Thanks kid very generous of you" said Zabuza

"Well you guys are family so why not" said Naruto, both nodded as the trio kept walking.

Once they got to the compound Naruto stopped the two

"Alright you two have to wait here for a moment, there's a set of seals that stop people breaking into the compound so basically only those with Uzumaki DNA can enter while the seals are up but if I let you two in then put the seals up you're placed on a list of accepted people" said Naruto getting a nod from both Zabuza and Haku. Naruto then walked into the compound and out of the Duo's sight then what looked like a barrier dissolved in front of the two. So the two walked inside and the barrier returned

"Alright good to go you two just test to make sure it worked so you don't get caught out late at night" said Naruto, both Haku and Zabuza walked out of the compound gates, then back in

"Ok problems solved" said Naruto

"Oh and if you guys are planning to bring a hot date home you have to tell me so I can make a temporary override seal" said Naruto, both nodded Haku slightly blushing at the thought

* * *

**#The Next day#**

Naruto was walking down the road looking for something to do as he had been given the week off to rest before the chunin exams there was only one problem. Naruto was bored as hell, heck he would even settle for catching the supposed daemon cat as Tenten called it, Naruto rounded a corner and came upon a curious sight three Iwa ninja, Naruto blinked once twice thrice, no they were there

"_Those three are really there aren't they?"_ questioned Naruto internally

"_**Yes and that one in the armour and the hat has one of us in him"**_ said Kurama

"_Really witch one?"_ asked Naruto

"_**I think it's Gobi Kokuo"**_ said Kurama

"Oi you there" said one of the Iwa ninja he was a man he was covered head to toe in red coloured armour, he had orange eyes and was quite tall, he looked a little old to be a genin but if he was like Naruto he wouldn't put it past a village to keep him so unskilled that he was still a genin

"Yes?" questioned Naruto

"Never mind" said the man narrowing his eyes at Naruto, the only girl of the group walked forwards with a studying gaze on her face as she looked at Naruto curiously

"Something you wish to know?" asked Naruto

"Your name?" questioned the girl

"You know it's polite to give your own name prior to asking for another's" said Naruto

"Me I'm Kurotsuchi" said the girl, the girl had pink pupil less eyes black hair and wore a red uniform with the right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, with a brown jacket over the top, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

* * *

**Well that's a wrap this chapter was just set up really but still reveiw i want to know what you all think**

**Also a little heads up i go back to school soon and also the day i go back i run out of my chapter backlog so starting soon the updates won't be daily Sorry**

**I vote BLARG**

**SNake Out**


	11. Chapter 11 Chunin Exams 2 Stage 1

**I sadly do not own Naruto it's a shame really**

* * *

Naruto and Haku walked side by side into the Academy, today was the day of the chunin exams. Haku had his hair cut now being relatively short coming down to just over his eyes, he now wore a long sleeved light blue shirt with a white snow flake on the back and an icy blue dragon on the front, Haku also now wore a pair of long black pants, a pair of black gloves and black ninja sandals. Haku had a pair of Tanto strapped to his sides and wore his leaf headband around his left shoulder. Naruto's right upper arm was now covered in tattoos snakes, falcons, jaguars and wolves. Everyone who Haku and Naruto walked past would swear when they walked past the temperature dropped about ten degrees, Naruto had his EMS active as well as two scythes attached to his back crossed under his gourd, and the duo was also leaking some KI as they walked past all in all the two looked very intimidating. As the duo walked up the stairs they came to a door with a crowd around it, the sign above the door said three hundred and one, both Haku and Naruto sighed at the genjutsu on the sign and walked past and up to the next level, they walked down the hall and found the real room three hundred and one once they walked in they were bombarded with KI. Both stood there with a bored look on their faces

"Really is this all a room full of genin can manage?" questioned Haku, Naruto moved his head so his eyes were shadowed by his hair; he stood there with his eyes closed for a second as if contemplating something. The room slowly got colder and colder until people could actually see their breath as Naruto and Haku still stood in the doorway, Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes shot open and on his face was plastered the most sadistic, scary and downright intimidating grin, Naruto's eyes had a very eerie blood red glow to them, and Naruto released some of his KI. The effect was instantaneous. Several genin lost consciousness, a few pissed themselves , some almost crapped themselves and even two full teams got up and ran out of the door the second Naruto and Haku moved over to the corner. Naruto leaned on the corner wall and Haku sat on a desk right next to the wall. The wall where Naruto was leaning on and the desk where Haku sat froze

A few moments after Naruto and Haku walked into the room Ino, Choji and Shikamaru entered. All three looked a little intimidated by the KI the three of them walked off and found a table to sit at. Moments later Kiba flanked by Hinata and Shino walked in, Kiba was laughing like an idiot, Hinata was more scared then normal and Shino was…... Shino the second trio of leaf shinobi gave a quick nod to team ten before walking to another table to sit at. Several minutes later in walked team nine Tenten spied Naruto but decided to leave him be with his intimidation so went and sat with her team, a couple of moments later the door opened again

"Sasuke-Kun" yelled Ino as she tackled the Uchiha

"Did you miss me?" questioned Ino

"Get off him Ino-pig" yelled Sakura grabbing Sasuke's arm

"You get off him forehead" yelled Ino

"Damn Ino do you have to be so troublesome?" questioned Shikamaru as he and Choji walked over to Sasuke's team

"Yahoo looks like we all made it" yelled Kiba walking back over to the door with his team

"Hey you guys should be quieter" said a white haired ninja with a leaf headband and glasses approaching the group

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls geez" said the nin

"This isn't a picnic" continued the nin

"Who do you think you are?" questioned Kiba

"Me I'm Kabuto. But instead of me look behind you" said Kabuto, the nine rookie leaf nin turned their heads and saw a team of three ninja with Ame headbands glaring at them

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain village and they have short tempers, everyone is nervous about the exams so quiet down before you cause a scene" said Kabuto

"Well I suppose I can't blame you, after all you are just rookies fresh out of the academy, funny you kinda remind me of how I used to be" said Kabuto adjusting his glasses

"So Kabuto-San right?" questioned Sakura

"Yeah" said Kabuto

"Is this your second time taking the exams then?" asked Sakura

"Nope try seventh time with the exams being held twice a year that makes this my fourth year" said Kabuto

"Really wow so you must know a lot about the exams" said Ino

"Yeah and you cute little rookies have caught me in a good mood so I'll help you out with my Nin Info Cards" said Kabuto pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket

"Nin Info Cards?" questioned Kiba

"They're basically cards with info burnt into the with my chakra, I have four years' worth of cards here over 200 of them" said Kabuto

"They may look blank but if I push my chakra into them" said Kabuto pulling the top one off and placed his pointer finger at it then it went from blank to a map of the elemental nations

"Graphs what kind of info is this?" asked Kiba

"This is the number of those taking the exam as well as a breakdown of what country they're from" said Kabuto

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" questioned Sasuke

"Hehe there some guys here you're worried about? Of course the info on this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it I even have info on you guys, say something about these guys and I'll take a look" said Kabuto

"Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha" said Sasuke

"Aw you have names you're no fun" said Kabuto before pulling three cards out

"Show me" said Sasuke

"First up we have Rock lee of Konoha he had completed over fifty D-Rank missions and ten C-Ranks, his taijutsu is his best skill the rest barely registering, his team mates are Neji Hyūga and Tenten Higarashi under the Tutelage of Might guy" said Kabuto giving the genin a minute to process the information before moving on

"Next we have Gaara of Suna he has completed thirty C-Ranks two B-Ranks and even an A-rank mission, his skills are unknown his team mates are his sister Temari and brother Kankuro, but most surprisingly he has never returned from a mission with so much as a scratch" said Kabuto drawing a gasp from the genin in front of him

"Finally we have Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's Frozen Tri Blade, in the bingo books as a b rank nin with an approach with caution warning, he's completed thirty seven C-Rank Missions, three B-Ranks and an A-rank, specializes in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, uses three swords for his Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu he has been seen using several advanced natures them being Lava and Ice, as a summoning contract with the Snakes and Falcons, carries a gourd full of sand for the use of sand based Ninjutsu, and his Fuinjutsu skills rival that of the Yondaime Hokage, since the age of five hasn't received so much as a scratch from anyone, has been taught by Konoha's Snake mistress Anko Mitarashi and the Lunar Shadow Yugao Uzuki, and his team mate is Haku Momochi" said Kabuto Naruto in the corner smirked when he heard the information surprised he was in the bingo book

"There's no way that's true" shouted Sakura

"Believe what you want but that's what I have gathered on him but most of that's straight from the Bingo book" said Kabuto

"Anyway the Leaf, Sand, Stone, Grass, Waterfall, Rain and Sound many outstanding genin from a variety of villages are here to take the exam. The hidden sound village is small just created last year so there isn't much info but the rest of the villages are filled with talented youngsters" said Kabuto at that moment a ninja jumped into the air before throwing two kunai at Kabuto who jumped back a bit before another ninja appeared behind Kabuto punching at his head missing as Kabuto jumped back again, after a few seconds Kabuto's glasses cracked

_Interesting he missed but Kabuto's glasses still cracked and Kabuto saw it coming too he thinks we're all dumb as dog shit and he smells like snakes and not like Anko Sensei but different snakes_ Naruto thought to himself before anything else could be done a giant sword came flying out of the air embedding itself in the wall behind Kabuto

"No fighting without permission if you are caught fighting without permission you will be failed" said a man appearing on the hilt of the giant blade

"Nice to see you again Zabuza" said Naruto with a smirk

"Gaki" said Zabuza looking at Naruto at that moment a large puff of smoke formed at the front of the room

"Shut up you worthless shitheads" yelled a man appearing at the front of the room with about twenty others next to him

"and I thank you all for waiting I am Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first stage of the Chunin exams and what my associate at the back says is true you are not allowed to fight unless you have permission from the proctors of the exam and even if you do you are not allowed to use lethal force" said Ibiki

"Now each of you will be given one of these tabs and sit at the seat assigned to you and after everyone is seated we'll hand out the test" said Ibiki

A few moments later everyone was seated, Naruto ended up sitting between Temari and Kurotsuchi

"Now before we hand out the tests I will explain the rules and you are to ask no questions" said Ibiki "Firstly you all start off with ten points and the test works on a subtraction system you get say three wrong you still have seven points. Secondly this is a team test whether you pass or fail will be determined by you overall team score. Thirdly anyone caught cheating will have two points subtracted from their score and lastly those who lose all their points during the test will be failed along with their two teammates" said Ibiki with a smirk as his assistants handed out the tests

"There will be a total of ten questions the tenth question will not be given until five minutes before the test is over" said Ibiki

"Now the test will last an hour and you may begin" said Ibiki everyone flipped over their test and the room was filled with the sound of pencils scribbling on paper

"_Do they really expect Genin to be able to answer this stuff?"_ thought Naruto looking at the difficult questions he would admit he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was far from stupid

Naruto thought for a moment thinking about the rules the whole set up of the test

"_They're trying to make us cheat to test our information gathering skills"_ thought Naruto he quickly scanned the room and found Haku but more interestingly found two people that didn't look like genin quickly Naruto made a hand sign hidden under his desk, a mirror formed one of the two people who didn't look like a genin

Ibiki stood at the front with Zabuza standing beside him watching over the whole group both noticed the ice mirror and smirked

"_And the real test begins"_ thought Zabuza and Ibiki in unison

* * *

**And that's a wrap**

**stage 1 of the chunin exams this is basically it for the first stage i'm to lazy to write more**

**Shits about to start going down the next few chapters should be a bit more ****exciting**

**Please review**

**BLARG BLARG MCBLARG ****SNake out**


	12. Chapter 12 Chunin Exams 3 Stage 2

**I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

"All those who remain" roared Ibiki in a pissed off tone

"Pass" said Ibiki completely calmly

"WHAT" screamed most of the genin, Ibiki was about to explain when he was interrupted by a bundle of cloth flying through the window it was quickly being pinned to the roof by a pair of Kunai

"Anko-sensei early" said Naruto not even looking at the woman

"Twenty five, you let twenty five teams pass Ibiki you're getting soft man" said Anko

"Maybe we just have a stronger bunch this year Anko" suggested Ibiki

"Eh whatever they'll be less than half once I'm done with them" said Anko looking crazy and licking a kunai

"Alright brats Training ground forty four now" said Anko jumping out of the broken window, in the blink of an eye Naruto had too jumped out of the window following Anko

"Ah what just happened?" asked Temari

"The second exams proctor called for you all to go to training ground forty four and I'll tell you lot if you're not there in about ten minutes you'll be failed" said Ibiki. This caused the rest of the genin to fly out of their seats and out the doors and in a few cases windows and run towards Training ground forty four

* * *

**#Five minutes later training ground forty four#**

The huge mob of Chunin hopefuls stood outside a fenced off forest

"Welcome runts to my playground Training ground forty four, affectionately called The Forest Of Death" said Anko who was sitting on a fence post she had a grin on her face

"Alright here's the deal five day, every team is given one of two scrolls, the objective is to get to the tower in the centre of the forest within the five days, the catch all of your team has to be at the finish line, and you have to have one of each scroll one earth one heaven scroll, and you can't open the scrolls before you get to the tower but by far the best part killing is allowed" said Anko with a psychotic grin on her face making some genin shudder. Anko then pulled out a stack of forms

"All of you need to sign one of these saying that if you die it's not our fault" said Anko giving the stack of forms to the closest genin that just happened to be Naruto. Naruto grabbed a from and passed it to Haku and then took one for himself before handing the forms on

"Once your team has signed them come up to the tents and get a scroll and the number of the gate you'll be entering from" said Anko, just as Naruto and Haku had finished signing their forms, the Duo then approached the tent to find two chunin inside, they handed in their forms and were given a heaven scroll and a piece of paper marked thirty two, Naruto handed Haku the scroll. Just as the duo went to step out of the tent Naruto tripped Haku, thus Haku fell to the ground dropping their scroll

"Jeez Haku you're such a klutz" said Naruto stepping forwards

"Naruto you fucking asshole now everyone knows what scroll we have" yelled Haku catching onto Naruto's plan everyone looked over to Naruto and Haku saw the heaven scroll before Naruto quickly snatched it off the ground before storming away Haku quickly getting up and chasing after him

"_Clever Geki"_ thought Anko from her perch on top of the fence

"Smart ass" muttered Zabuza who was watching from a nearby tree

"What a dobe" said Sasuke going back to signing his form

* * *

**#Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto and Haku were both standing at the gate marked thirty two, Naruto had the scroll in his pocket

"Alright Haku I've got a plan" said Naruto

"Ok let's hear it" said Haku

"Alright well we have five days in the forest and an earth scroll to get, but that doesn't mean we can't take more scrolls to knock more people out of the next round" said Naruto

"I'm still listening" said Haku

"Right well the idea we both split up once we get into the forest and I'll send a blood clone with you just so if you get into trouble it can jump in and help and what we do attack any team so long as it's not any Konoha team, except team seven, the Suna team and the Iwa team, and take their scrolls then tomorrow we meet at the tower with the scrolls" said Naruto

"I like the idea and almost everything about it" said Haku

"Almost everything?" questioned Naruto

"I get the Konoha and Suna team but the Iwa team?" asked Haku

"Two things one is a Jinchuriki so he'll be very hard to beat and second I want to see them in the next round they have my interest" said Naruto

"Are you sure it's all of them and not just the girl?" asked Haku in a jesting tone, Naruto chocked then coughed and spluttered

"Yes well, so what do you think of the plan?" questioned a slightly blushing Naruto

"It'll work" said Haku

"Good" said Naruto as the gate swung open. Naruto and Haku both entered the forest; Naruto cut his hand before making a hand sign

"**Blood Clone Jutsu**" called Naruto as blood poured out of his injured hand and created an exact replica of him

"Right I'll leave you here Haku and I'll see you at the tower tomorrow morning" said Naruto getting a nod from Haku before jumping off

"You know the plan yes?" asked Haku to the Naruto' clone

"Yeah" said the clone

"Good stay back and out of sight" said Haku jumping off in another direction to Naruto, Naruto's blood clone following closely behind

* * *

**#With Haku#**

Haku ran through the forest looking for teams to take scrolls from. Haku ran for hours finding nothing

* * *

As the sun past the middle of the sky Haku found a team with Ame head bands taking a rest while still keeping a vigilante watch, Haku was watching the trio form a branch high above the trio. In one fluid motion Haku pulled out a small number of senbon and with perfect aim threw them hitting all three Ame genin in the back in pressure points knocking them unconscious, in one swift movement Haku was on the ground searching through the genin's pockets looking for a scroll. Haku found an earth scroll in the second genin's back pocket. Haku pocketed it and leapt away looking for another team

* * *

A couple of hours pass as Haku ran through the forest, Haku had stopped to take a break and was just about to leave when a Kunai imbedded itself right in front of the Ice user

"Who's there?" asked Haku into the darkness of the forest

"Hand over you scroll and we'll let you live" said a voice from the trees above Haku

"Come and get it" said Haku as he formed an unusual hand sign creating an ice mirror, Haku then jumped into the mirror.

Above in the trees three genin with Kusa headbands looked down at the scene

"Where the hell did he go?" asked one

"Don't know, come on that thing is still there let's go and follow him" said one of the three, jumping down from his perch on the tree. The three landed down in the clearing in front of Haku's ice mirror

"What the hell is it?" asked one of the genin

"It's a mirror of ice" said Haku

"What the, where the hell are you show yourself" ordered the leader of the three genin

"Oh come on you saw me jump into the ice mirror work it out dumbasses" said Haku the three genin then looked at the mirror and saw Haku there

"Come on give us your scroll" said the leader

"Nah I'm good. In fact…" said Haku trailing off as another twenty ice mirrors formed around the three genin forming a dome twelve mirrors in a bottom row, eight in the next row up and finally one on top

"You should give me your scroll, only one person has ever made it out of this technique and I don't intend to let that reputation fall" said Haku

"Oh please" said one of the genin running over to a gap between the mirrors

"No you don't" said Haku jumping out of the mirror throwing several senbon at the man making him stumble back and fall on the ground

"I'm not going to let you out try as much as you want" said Haku

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called the leader of the group as he breathed out a large fireball that flew at one of Haku's ice mirrors

"It's ice let's melt it" said the leader as the fireball hit the ice and exploded

"Yeah you see this ice is very special it's very hard to melt it" said Haku jumping out of his mirrors flinging a barrage of senbon at the three genin, hitting their arms, legs and necks

"You have no hope give up now and you may survive keep going on this meaningless endeavour and I can't guarantee you will make it out of this forest alive" said Haku

"Don't listen to him there's only one of him and three of us get him" yelled the leader of the group as the three of them pulled out a kunai each and ran towards the mirrors

"Pity" said Haku jumping backwards out of his mirrors doing hand signs

"**Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu**" called Haku as the ice mirrors melted and turned into a large serpentine dragon that coiled itself around the three people

"**Ice Style Frost Breath**" said Haku breathing out a cloud of sparkling freezing air that flew towards the still exposed heads of the three genin and in the blink of an eye they were frozen solid, Haku's dragon dissipated and the genin fell to the ground and as they did their frozen heads smashed on the ground, Haku searched the pockets of the now dead genin and found a heaven scroll

"Well that makes a pair by myself I wonder what kind of luck Naruto's having?" thought Haku aloud before jumping off there was still time in the day he was going go till it got dark then sleep for the night then go to the tower early in the morning

* * *

Haku walked around the forest a bit more he was kinda hoping to run into team seven of Konoha so he could kick their asses. Haku smelt smoke and saw a faint glow off in the distance so acting as quickly and quietly as possible leapt into the trees and jumped over to above where the glow was and found three genin around a fire

"**Hiding In The Mist Jutsu**" called Haku as a deep mist rolled in

"What the Hell is going on?" asked one of the genin shortly before being silenced as Haku pegged several senbon at the genin hitting him in several nerve points causing a temporary paralysis. In a matter of seconds the second Genin went down with two senbon in each limb

"Who's there show yourse-" said the last genin before he was hit with a barrage of senbon and fell to the ground, the mist then dissipated to reveal Haku who quickly searched the pockets of the genin and took the earth scroll the first one had before jumping off to towards the tower

* * *

"It's getting late I either need to get to the tower or find someplace to call home for the night" muttered Haku looking out for anything to use for shelter. After about ten minutes of jumping from branch to branch, Haku spotted a cave , Haku jumped down into the cave to find it empty

"Ok tonight I sleep here tomorrow to the tower" said Haku lying down

* * *

**Alright that's that**

**i apologise for the completely one sided fights, they will get better once the prelims start**

**i don't know when i'll get the next chapter up i'm working on several stories now to get them so i'm willing to post them**

**also if someone could give me a definition of Crossover in terms of fanfics that be great because one of my stories that i'm working on is on the line of heavy referencing and crossover i think**

**Blag Blarg MCBlarg**

**SNake out**


	13. Chapter 13 Chunin Exams 4 Stage 2 Naruto

**I Do Not Own Naruto (Or One piece)**

* * *

**#With Naruto#**

"_Naruto are you sure that was the best idea sending him off on his own with only a blood clone as back up?"_ asked Kushina from inside Naruto's mind

"_I have faith in Haku he's strong"_ replied Naruto mentally, before he jumped away looking for teams

Naruto was running through the forest jumping from tree branch to tree branch, clambering up the trunk of trees to get a better view of the forest floor, Naruto ran further along before quite quickly finding an Ame team on the forest floor, Naruto's eyes flashed golden with a four pointed pupil as he drew Lilac Fire and dropped from the tree, dropping right on top of one of the unsuspecting genin impaling one in the back of the neck. Surprizing the other two genin who as soon as they saw Naruto pulled out a kunai each ready to defend themselves

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Bing it on little flies" cackled Naruto as sand exploded out his gourd. The two genin ran at Naruto wanting to avenge their teammate, both went to slash at the cackling blond/ redhead only to find that their attacks were blocked by sand, Naruto continued to cackle as he stood still all the while the two genin continued to hack and slash at Naruto

"Eh you two are boring" said Naruto as glowing chains shot out of his back and into the ground

"What the hell?" questioned one of the genin before one of the chains shot out of the ground in front of him and wrapped around his wrist pulling him to the ground. Before the second one could even say a word the top half of his head was sliced off courtesy of Naruto's sword. As the final genin lay there helpless Naruto looked at him with a psychotic look on his face before his eyes morphed into a blood red and black eye revealing Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

"Any last words worm?" questioned the psycho blond/ redhead the man didn't have time to respond as Naruto uttered the last word the other genin would hear

"**Amanterasu**" said Naruto and the genin was engulfed in black fire. With the lives of the three genin taken Naruto slipped out of his Psychotic state, and began to search for the scroll

Naruto searched the genin he impaled and found nothing, nothing at all just nothing

The second Naruto had the same amount of luck finding the scroll the second one had squat

"Damn it I must have torched the scroll" muttered Naruto looking at the pile of ashes

"Well hello what do we have here?" questioned Naruto as he knelt down by the ashes as he saw a cylindrical object. Naruto pulled out a scroll a heaven scroll to be precise

"Damn another heaven one" muttered Naruto as he pocketed the scroll and moved on to his next unfortunate victims.

* * *

Naruto had been running for about an hour and decided to have a break, so he dropped from his perch on a tree branch and landed on the ground in a crouched position. Naruto sat down with his back to a tree and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep

Naruto awoke hearing a scream, Naruto leapt to his feet and ran in the direction of the scream. Naruto jumped from branch to branch, quickly coming across a slightly disturbing scene, he saw a bear, a red haired girl, who was backed up to a tree, and a pair of mutilated corpses, the bear was stalking over to the girl, Naruto without even thinking drew one of his scythes and threw himself between the girl and the bear blocking a clawed swipe in the process. The claws connecting with the metal of the scythe created a loud clanging sound. Naruto in the blink of an eye swung the scythe around and as he did it caught fire. The flaming scythe slid straight through the bear bifurcating it. As the top half of the bear slid off the bottom half Naruto turned to the girl behind him

"The scroll is in his pocket please leave me be" begged the girl holding her hands in a defensive position. Naruto took one of the girl's shaking hands in his own, the girl looked up at him she had medium length red hair that was spikey on one side while flat and tame on the other, she had red eyes that matched her hair and wore purple glasses to complement her purple outfit

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto, the girl looked at him curiously for a moment

"I told you the scroll is ov-" she said interrupted by Naruto

"Yes I heard you the first time but I'm asking you the girl with pretty red hair are you alright?" asked Naruto, the girl blushed at the complement

"I guess a little shaken but that's it" said the girl

"Good so you're alright to travel?" asked Naruto, the girl nodded

"Great" said Naruto gently pulling the girl to her feet

"You got a name or do I just call you Ms Pretty red head?" asked Naruto

"…." The girl muttered something but Naruto didn't hear what she said

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" said Naruto

"Karin my name is Karin" said the now dubbed Karin

"Pretty name for an equally pretty girl" said Naruto with a foxy grin making Karin blush luckily for her Naruto had his eyes shut

"W-What about you what's your name?" asked Karin

"Me I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" said the grinning blond/redhead. Naruto quickly walked over to the downed Genin which Karin said had a scroll and low and behold an earth scroll awaited him. Naruto pocketed the scroll and walked to the edge of the clearing

"Well come on Karin-Chan I ain't leaving you here" said Naruto

"Really?" questioned Karin not believing a boy from another village no less was going to protect her

"Yep come on you're coming with me to the tower" said Naruto as he held his hand out to the girl. Karin walked up and gingerly took his hand he squizzed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her, again making her blush, she then cracked a small smile of her own, the duo the jumped off into the tree branches

* * *

After about an hour of running around Naruto decided to take a break for Karin's sake, she was tired he could tell and as much as she wanted to deny it she knew it was true so the two of them stopped in a clearing. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back on a tree as Karin sat on the ground panting, before either could rest however a Kunai was flung at Naruto

"Naruto-Kun" screamed Karin as the lethal projectile neared the blond redhead, who without even opening his eyes plucked the Kunai out of the air

"Give us your scrolls and the girl and we'll let you live" said a voice from the shadows of a nearby tree, Karin looked around she could sense nine present chakra signatures

"Are the nine of you going to come out and fight or do I need to destroy this section of the forest to get you all?" questioned Naruto pushing his back off the tree and as he did he pegged the kunai off in a random direction. Throughout the entire clearing a sickening squelch sound could be heard

"Sorry make that eight" said Naruto as sand started to pour out of his gourd

"DAMN YOU" screamed one of the genin leaping at Naruto from his previous perch in a tree

"Come now this is too easy" gloated Naruto as the sand shot off the ground grabbing hold of the genin by his ankles and his neck. The next thing anyone knew a sickening CRUNCH was heard and the genin was literally snapped in two, as the blood poured out of the two halves of the former genin the other seven were all seeing red. All seven genin jumped out of the trees at Naruto several wielding kunai and others flashing through hand signs. Sand exploded out of Naruto's gourd and formed a dome around him, several kunai slammed into the dome of sand only for nothing to happen. After about three seconds the genin jumped away and the sand fell away revealing Naruto with his EMS active and three swords drawn

"Who's first?" questioned Naruto. Four genin jumped at Naruto one from each side one from in front and one from behind, in an instant a clone of Naruto appeared behind him standing back to back with the real Naruto and the clone immediately went through hand signs

The real Naruto blocked a kunai slash at his midsection

"**Ice Style Absolute Zero**" called the Naruto clone as he did the temperature in the immediate area started to drop, Naruto the clone bolted over to Karin and in one swift movement picked her up and jumped into the trees leaving the real Naruto in the clearing with the seven genin

"What the hell?" questioned one of the genin, the temperature continued to drop

"Get him" yelled one of the genin running at Naruto who jumped back onto a tree trunk. The temperature continued to drop the seven genin were slowing down and before the genin could attack the Naruto again their feet had been frozen to the ground

"What the hell?" screamed one of the genin trying to move his feet

Naruto stood there watching the genin freeze when he became bored and bolted at the group slashing three out of their icy prisons

"You shall serve as entertainment" said Naruto with a sickening grin on his face, the three freed genin shakily stood and pulled out a kunai each

"DIE" screamed one of the genin charging at Naruto aiming to stab him in the gut

"Snore" said Naruto kicking the genin's hand sending the kunai up into the air as Naruto deflected the other two kunai from the others who had tried to sneak attack him as this was going on the four still frozen genin were getting more and more frozen. Naruto sheathed his Katanas deciding that he wasn't going to get any form of weapon fight from the three in front of him. One of the three free genin threw his kunai at Naruto who plucked the weapon out of the air. The three genin ran at Naruto who used his newly acquired kunai to cut two of his fingers on his left hand confusing the charging genin. Naruto jumped over them as they got to him and quickly ran the bloodied digits over his upper right arm more spastically the wolf and jaguar tattoos

"**Summoning Jutsu**" called Naruto as two clouds of smoke erupted around him and standing next to him were a bear sized wolf and Jaguar

"**Ah Naruto-Sama what can I do for you?" **asked the wolf

"Possibly help liven up this fucking snore fest" said Naruto, the wolf and jaguar looked at the trio of very scared genin

"**With Pleasure"** said the jaguar as it and the wolf pounced on one of the genin each

"Leaves you and me" said Naruto pointing to the last genin who was very scared

"You going to make a move?" questioned Naruto drawing the genin's attention back to him, the genin shakily pulled out a kunai

"Boring" called Naruto as he did some quick hand signs

"**Wood Style Wood Dragon Jutsu**" called Naruto and as he did a dragon made of wood shot out of the ground next to him

* * *

**#Meanwhile with Naruto clone and Karin#**

"What was that Naruto-kun?" questioned Karin

"Nothing don't worry your pretty little head over it Karin-chan" said Naruto looking down at the redhead in his arms, Naruto continued to jump away the two then heard screams

"Alright Karin-Chan wait here boss'll be here in a minute" said the Naruto clone as he put Karin down before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

Naruto returned twenty minutes later with an additional three scrolls, as he landed in front of Karin they both heard a girls scream

"Oh no that's Kin" muttered Karin turning to Naruto

"You know who that was?" questioned Naruto, Karin nodded

"Let's go" said Naruto

* * *

******Ice Style Absolute Zero - C-Rank - User pushes Ice nature Chakra into the atmosphere lowering the temperature of the immediate area, the temperature lowers to absolute Zero the more chakra added to the technique the quicker the temperature drops**

* * *

**I know it's not the longest chapter in the world nor is it the best of my story for that and the wait i'm sorry**

**Next chapter should be the start of Prelims hopefully**

**And before anyone says anything no ****Shukaku** didn't take over Naruto at the **beginning he felt like letting his bloodlust over take him which brought out some of the insane personality of ****Shukaku**

******Also i want to make this perfectly clear the Harem will not change unless there is a decent reason for it and i will not put Hinata, Yugito or Fu in for any reason it's not that i don't like those pairing i like them quite a bit which is why i'm working on other Naruto stories with them paired with Naruto these other stories are also the main reason i hav********en't updated again for which i apologize**

******Please **review and dont be afraid to offer suggestions i will take all of them to heart 

******You're all awesome people thanks for reading and supporting**

******SNake Out**


End file.
